Une potion parfaitement ratée
by lucylet
Summary: Rogue oblige un de ses élèves préférés à boire une potion en guise d'exemple pour son super cours. Harry s'en retrouve complètement changé...mais il n'est pas le seul...(HP/DM pour changer)
1. un élève drogué

Rogue trottinait dans les rangées de bureaux avec un parchemin et une plume. Il notait les élèves en regardant chaque potion avec une attention toute particulière, toute particulièrement sadique mais là n'était pas la question. Il fit deux petits tours, au cas où il avait loupé des raisons d'enlever des points, et au deuxième tour il s'arrêta devant son favori. Le plus beau, le plus chouette, le fameux et l'unique..!...

-...Mr Potter...votre potion est lamentable. Mais si je devais comparer, vous surpasseriez largement Mr. Longdubas... C'est loin d'être un compliment, mais c'est mieux que rien.

Harry sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Rogue adorait lui faire des remarques en public, l'humilier. Et les serpentards adoraient ça, eux aussi. Ces bandes de nazes pas finis.

-pour vous prouver les dangers d'une potion mal concoctée, Mr Potter, vous allez la boire.

Harry le regarda, éberlué. C'était une blague ? Rogue s'était mis à l'humour ? Le brun lui fit une sorte de sourire perdu.

-je suis très sérieux. Buvez.

Devant l'air intransigeant de son professeur le pauvre survivant, plus si certain de survivre, prit une louche de son breuvage rose foncé à paillettes, qui était censé être bleu. Il regarda vite fait autour de lui. La classe entière avait le regard rivé sur ses lèvres. Oh pitié...faites qu'il ne vomisse pas... Gerber devant tout le monde ce n'était franchement pas sexy...et ça il aimait bien être sexy...en plus il avait mangé mexicain et...enfin bref. La potion...

-on ne va pas vous attendre indéfiniment vous savez...le cours prends fin dans dix minutes.

Malfoy ricana et Harry tourna son attention sur lui. Puis ce dernier chuchota quelque chose :"poule mouillée". Il avait fait exprès de bien articuler pour que le gryffon comprenne. Harry, oubliant momentanément ses neurones, réagit au quart de tour. Il fixa furieusement sa Némésis et vida la louche rose d'une traite.

-mon dieu Potter...une gorgée suffisait amplement. Les effets seront plus longs maintenant. Tant pis pour vous.

Harry palis légèrement. Il fixait toujours Malfoy qui chuchota :"crétin". Et merde. Il s'était fait eu comme un poufsouffle.

Nôtre héros fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se sentait...bizarre. Il regarda le blond. Et contre son grès il eut envi de sourire, il avait chaud. Mais what the fuck ? Bon...respirer...se calmer...PUTAIN DE MERDE POURQUOI AVAIT IL ENVI DE RENIFLER MALFOY ?! Certes le blond sentait souvent très bon...mais de là à vouloir mettre sa tête dans son coup. Harry devint rouge a cette pensée. Par le slip de Merlin ! Il...il était attiré par...par...

-Mr Potter, aussi stupide est-il doit être en train de comprendre : si vous oubliez la patte de grenouille dans votre potion de repousse vampire...et bien vous obtenez un filtre d'amour.

La classe entière fut sur le cul. Harry Potter compris. Les filles commençaient à pousser des gloussements et à rire nerveusement. Et Harry, quant à lui, commençait juste à paniquer un tout petit, rikiki, peu. Et à avoir vraiment très très chaud. Chaud j'ai les fesses qui collent chaud...chaud j'ai les essailes qui grattent chaud...bref. Chaud quoi.

Pendant ce temps, Rogue continuait comme si de rien n'était, tel un cours tout à fait normal. Comme s'il ne venait pas tout juste de droguer un de ses élèves.

-la particularité de ce filtre est que la victime en est consciente. C'est un filtre très...

Il regarda Harry avec une insistance sadique.

-...très puissant. La victime aura l'impression de tomber amoureuse. Elle aura chaud, son cœur battra fort, sera timide, et tout cela a l'égard de la première personne qu'elle aura regardé après avoir avalé le filtre.

Rogue sourit à Harry.

-Une louche de cette taille dure exactement sept jours. La prochaine fois, réalisez votre potion correctement.

Sur ceux la cloche sonna. Rogue ramassa ses affaires et quitta la pièce, désormais silencieuse à souhait. Enfin...si on souhaite assister à un enterrement. En plus ça aurait été parfait Rogue était déjà tout en noir...et Harry aussi pale qu'un cadavre.

Tout le monde fixait le survivant. La question régnait encore. Qui était l'heureux élu du brun ?

Harry rangea vite fait se affaires à côté d'un Neville mal à l'aise. Connaissant sa chance incroyable ça allait peut être encore lui tomber dessus.

Le brun allait quitter la salle qui n'avait pas bougé. Tous attendaient un indice, une réaction. Celle-ci arriva bien trop tôt aux yeux d'Harry. Il vit deux mains se poser sur son bureau. Et merde. Manucure impeccable, mains fines et blanches et odeur de propre qui sort de la machine.

-alors Potter ? On craque pour son prof de potion ?

Harry savait très bien que ce n'était pas Rogue. Heureusement bordel ! Il en aurait été traumatisé à vie ! D'habitude il aurait balancé une horreur à la gueule du jeune Malfoy. Un truc comme quoi c'était plutôt son père vu qu'il avait un penchant pour les tapettes aux cheveux longs. Mais non. Rien. Il leva les yeux vers le garçon qui lui faisait face de toute sa hauteur. Très grosse erreur. Il devînt immédiatement rouge Weasley.

-je...je...lais...laisse-moi tranquille...Drac...Mal...

Harry mis sa tête dans ses mains. Oh putain.

Il avait failli dire son prénom, il avait bégayé et il avait rougi. La hoooooonte.

Alors que quelques conversations avaient repris, classe se tut immédiatement, de nouveau. Malfoy ouvrit les yeux comme des soucoupes. Il ouvrit même légèrement la bouche. C'était une blague ? Potter n'était pas...?

Une voix vint briser le tout.

-la victime d'Harry est Malfoy !

C'était un gryffondor. La classe entière explosa de rire. Harry profita du vide intellectuel du blond et de la crise de rire presque générale pour s'éclipser, en trébuchant au passage, bien entendu. Il fut vite rejoint par Ron et Hermione.

-mec...t'es sur que c'est...

Harry le coupa, à bout de nerfs.

-Ron...sérieusement mec t'es cool mais là...ta gueule. Juste...ta gueule.

Hermione pinça ses lèvres, frustrée de ne pas savoir quoi faire. Ron...ferma sa gueule. Et c'est sur cette phrase pleine de poésie et de fraternité qu'ils partirent tous manger.

-Dray...faut qu'on bouge...on va rater le début du repas !

Malfoy se tenait là, devant le bureau où était assis Harry il y a à peine dix minutes de cela. Harry Potter. Ses ennemis de toujours. Ce même garçon était momentanément amoureux de lui. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait rire ou pleurer...ou faire une danse du ventre sur le bureau en question. Puis son esprit diabolique s'éveilla. Il pouvait en profiter ! Lui faire faire tout ce qu'il voulait ! Il sourit alors.

-mec...tu fais flipper la...

-allons manger Blaise...cette semaine va être géniale !

Et c'est un Blaise pas très rassuré qui partit manger avec le diable en personne.


	2. succomber

Harry avait chaud. Trop chaud. Il tremblait un peu des mains et n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'il mangeait. Il faisait tomber ses couverts dans son assiette, renversait son verre d'eau, oubliait d'ouvrir la bouche pour faire rentrer ses cuillerées. Bref, il ne faisait que des conneries ! Et pour cause : Un Draco Malfoy qui le fixait sans aucune retenue. Ca faisait maintenant dix minutes. Il le fixait entre chaque bouchée. Harry essayait de ne pas le regarder...mais...mais il aimait tellement ça ! Il adorait le fait que Malfoy le regarde. C'était plus fort que lui. Il savait que c'était le filtre mais le bonheur qu'il ressentait était si réel. Il soupira.

-Harry...surtout ne tombe pas dans son piège !

-je sais Mione...mais...

Il soupira de nouveau. Il laissa son morceau de tarte à la mélasse a peine entamé dans un coin de son assiette.

-je sais c'est difficile ! Mais ce n'est que la potion Harry ! Et Malfoy est un con pas fini qui va tout faire pour en profiter !

-je sais putain ! Pas la peine de remuer le couteau...

Harry se leva.

-j'ai plus faim...je vous rejoins en botanique à 16h.

Ron ouvrit grand les yeux. Son pote n'avait pas fini sa tarte à la mélasse ! Ron regarda Harry quitter la pièce bouche bée, laissant entrevoir une belle quiche lorraine bien prémâchée. Il se tourna brusquement vers Hermione.

-Mione...c'est très grave la !

-j'avais remarqué abrutie ! On ira le voir dans le dortoir après manger.

* * *

Bien évidemment, ce jour-là Harry n'avait pas envie d'aller dans son dortoir. Pourtant il y allait tout le temps quand il se sentait maussade. Ses pas le guidèrent dans la tour d'astronomie. Il s'assit à la fenêtre. Il faisait super beau mais putain que sa journée était super pourrie ! Drogue lui faisait boire de la merde et il se retrouvait fou d'amour pour Malfoy... C'était la honte quand même...il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Dès qu'il y avait Malfoy dans l'air c'était la fin.

-alors c'est ici que vient le grand survivant quand être une star devient trop ennuyeux ?

Harry ferma les yeux. Et merde. Ce con l'avait suivi... Il aurait dû s'en douter et aller dans son dortoir... Quel naze.

Draco se posta, debout, près du brun qui lui était assis légèrement plus bas sur le rebord du mur de pierre.

-ca...casse-toi...

Harry aurait dû l'ignorer. Putain de merde pourquoi se ridiculisait il tout le temps ?! Il avait parlé avec une toute petite voix, tremblante et nulle à chier. Bordel.

Malfoy était heureux. Potter était rouge et évitait son regard. C'était génial. Il était complètement maître de la situation.

-t'as la voix et les mains qui tremblent...ça va pas ?

Harry serra la mâchoire. Il se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule et bizarrement ça lui faisait mal. Il avait de la…peine ?! Merlin ! Alors la non ! Non non non pas question bordel ! Il n'allait pas...? Si ? La frustration et la tristesse prirent le dessus. Et merde ! Il tourna la tête juste à temps vers le paysage, se détournant ainsi du regard du blond. Il pleurait. Silencieusement. Puis un hoquet lui échappa. Puis un autre. Puis le brun abandonna finalement. Et en un "fait chier" très gracieux il fondit en larme, bruyamment.

Malfoy était abasourdit. Ce filtre était putain de puissant ouais ! Harry Potter pleurait à cause de lui. Il pleurait parce qu'il n'était pas gentil avec lui. Oh putain. Draco était super heureux. Il s'assit en face du brun et d'une main lui fit tourner la tête. Il reçut un regard vert émeraude qui se voulait noir. Mais avec des yeux rougis et un nez qui coule à moitié ça ne faisait pas franchement le même effet.

-dis-moi Potter...tu m'aimes ?

Harry était sidéré. Pourquoi ce con posait-il une question pareille ? Il essuya ses larmes et son nez d'un coin de sa manche que Draco ponctua d'une moue partiellement dégoutée.

Il ne l'aimait pas. C'était la potion...mais...là tout de suite il avait tellement envie de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il repensa à Hermione. C'était surement un piège mais il n'y avait personne et Malfoy n'avait même pas d'appareil photo.

-ouais...et alors ? C'est...c'est ce putain de filtre de merde.

Malfoy était déçu. Il n'avait pas imaginé ça comme ça. Mais il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps...son plan allait être fichu s'il ne trouvait pas quelque chose et vite !

-si tu m'appelles par mon prénom, et que tu me dis que tu m'aimes...tu pourras m'embrasser.

Harry ouvrit les yeux grands. Embrasser Malfoy ? Oh putain. Il en avait tellement enviiie. Mais ce con platiné n'allait jamais le laisser faire...

-je t'embrasse et après je le dis. C'est tout.

Draco fut étonné mais accepta. Et puis merde il ne lui restait vraiment pas beaucoup de temps ! Et après tout dans un sens ou dans l'autre franchement il s'en foutait…tant qu'il avait ce qu'il voulait.

Harry s'approcha alors du blond. Il était dans un état pas possible. Le survivant avait chaud, son cœur piquait le plus gros sprint de sa vie et il tremblait des mains. Harry posa une main sur la joue du blond, elle était douce. Il savait que c'était le filtre mais la...il s'en foutait royalement. Il en avait tellement envie. Il sourit puis embrassa son ennemi. C'était très doux, un peu humide et chaud. C'était parfait. Le brun laissa malgré lui échapper un soupir. Puis à son plus grand regret se détacha du blond. Il s'écarta légèrement de lui puis soupira presque automatiquement.

-je t'aime Draco.

* * *

Draco était assez fier de son coup ! Il avait jeté un sort de film à ses yeux et avait dorénavant en sa possession le plus gros dossier de l'école. Il alla fouiller dans son armoire et en sortit son imprimante magique qui imprimait sur papier des images mouvantes. Il sortit donc un bout de ce qu'il avait filmé en coupant bien la partie ou il embrassait le brun. Non parce que bon il avait toléré mais de là à le dire à toute l'école faut pas pousser Dumby dans les pissenlits ! On voyait juste le moment où il lui déclarait sa flemme. Il l'observa un instant puis la rangea dans une pochette qu'il glissa sous son oreiller. Il se mit ensuite à rire tout seul.

-Mec arrête de rire comme un dégénéré…elles sont si cool que ça tes photos ?

-Blaise mon cher Blaise…tu n'as aucune idée à quel point Potter va se taper la honte de sa vie !

-Je pourrais faire la mise en page quand tu en auras assez ?

-Bien sûr mon Blaisou…Bien sûr….

* * *

Harry était dans la bibliothèque. Il savait qu'il y trouverait Hermione et Ron. Hermione pour des raisons évidentes et Ron pour la raison Hermione. Le brun était la tête contre la table, un livre de potion ouvert sur la tête. Ron essayait désespérément de construire une tour de livres sur celle-ci...en vain.

-Harry...ça fait vingt minutes que tu sers de plateau de jeu à Ron sans rien dire...qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrives ?

Le brun geignit longuement. Il fallait lui dire.

-Mioooone...j'ai fait une conneriiiie...

Hermione soupira. Elle avait bien vu que Malfoy était sorti presque en même temps que le brun ce midi...

-et...?

-j'ai embrassé Malfoyyy...

Ouf...bon ça allait...ce n'était pas comme si il...attendez what ?!

-TU AS QUOIII ?!

Harry tourna une petite tête tristoune vers sa meilleure amie. Et la tour de Ron lui tomba sur le nez.

-putain mon pote arrête de bouger !

-Ron...

-oui Mione ?

-Harry a embrassé Malfoy.

-oui et alor...QUOIII ?

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de soupirer.

-en plus c'était génial.

-aaaarhg ! Non mais non ! Mec ta gueule ! Mione le filtre lui bouzilles ses derniers neurones ! Fait quelque chose ! Il n'en avait déjà plus beaucoup !

-Ronald Weasley ! Calme-toi ! Tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est le suivre partout ! Mais je ne peux rien faire de plus ! C'est un cas désespéré à ce stade !

-euh... Je suis là...

Les deux autres le regardèrent attristé.

-mec...quand la potion prendra fin...tu vas te taper la tête contre tous les meubles de la biblio...et ce ne sera vraiment pas chouette.

-pour une fois...Ron a raison...il y en a deux cent trente-six ! Sans compter les presses papiers ! Harry...pensa à toi, a ton crane, et à tes rares neurones...

Le brun se renfrogna mais Hermione reprit.

-non mais très sérieusement Harry, rappelle-toi de comment tu réagirais si tu n'avais pas pris la potion, à ta vie avant.

Harry réfléchit. A lui ? Avant la potion ? Il était plutôt triste avant. Là il était presque heureux. C'était excitant d'être amoureux.

-c'est fait...

-bien et ?

-et maintenant je me demande pourquoi je ne l'ai pas bus plus tôt que ça cette putain de potion...

-ok...j'abandonne ! Tu te DEMERDES !

Hermione se leva, prit trois livre et partit. Elle revint en prit un quatrième, frappa Harry avec et partit définitivement. Ron tapota la tête de son meilleur ami puis alla rejoindre l'élue de son cœur.

* * *

Harry récoltait des gouttes de Pouarkcetruk avec Neville. Ce dernier était hyper concentré. Il appuyait sur les feuilles et récoltait les gouttes de pue jaune suintantes. Beurk. Harry le regardait faire en tenant le pot pour éviter que la plante ne s'enfuie...littéralement.

Du coin de l'œil il vit Malfoy faire de même. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Harry lui lança un sourire timide mais charmeur. Malfoy se retourna un peu apeuré, les joues légèrement teintées. La classe explosa de rire. Toute l'école était à présent au courant du cas d'Harry Potter et c'était devenu l'attraction de la semaine. Harry savait qu'il était sous l'emprise de la potion mais il n'avait jamais été amoureux. Alors il voulait profiter de ce sentiment un maximum. En plus de cela il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait ! Il avait l'excuse d'être drogué !

Apres le cours pratique il profita du cours théorique pour se faire une petite liste de choses à faire pour Malfoy. Personne à part Neville n'écoutait de toute façon... Il sourit et sortit un bout de papier chiffonné.

Ça allait être une folle semaine...

-NOTE DE L'AUTEURESSE-

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que ça vous plait... bon pour l'instant il ne se passe pas grand chose mais au chapitre d'après ça va être un peu mieux !

Je sors un chapitre en moins d'une semaine normalement !

Comme je vous le répète souvent, cette fic' venant de moi, ne vous attendez pas à un truc hors du commun ^^ il y aura peut être plus de Rogue dans l'air mais je me tâte encore.

Bref assez palé ! A la prochaine !

Et merci pour les reviews aussi hehe ^^


	3. Le fameux poème

-NOTE DE L'AUTEURESSE-

La fic est déjà finie dans mon ordi d'amour héhé, désolé si j'ai pris du temps je rafistolais des trucs par-ci par là ! (J'en ai une autre de commencée bref...)

Du coup je vous donne un chapitre tous les quatre ou cinq jours !

Voilà ! Bonne lecture !

-FIN NOTE AUTEURESSE-

* * *

-HAHAHAHAHA ! MON POTE ! HAHAHA ! TA TETE…TA TETE…QUAND…HAHAHAHA !

-Blaise... ?

-Ho mais n'oublie pas celle de Potter, Blaise ! HAHAHA ! Avec sa fleur ! HAHAHA !

-Théo… ?

Les deux garçons étaient pliés en deux sur la pelouse. Ils essuyaient leurs larmes qui ne semblaient pas vouloir cesser de couler, ce qui enchantait particulièrement le blond. D'ailleurs il le fit comprendre en une phrase simple et mélodieuse.

-VOS GUEULES BORDEL !

Ses deux amis se turent, mais ils pouffaient encore discrètement. Bon…avec la discrétion d'un ours mais après…tout est relatif…bref.

-Et arrêtez de glousser comme des femelles ! Putain !

Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux tous soyeux et beau, et fins, et qui sentent si bon ! humhum… il était passablement énervé. Harry Potter avait fait le zouave. Ils n'étaient que mardi et le pauvre était déjà complètement déréglé du ciboulot ! Ce con était arrivé alors que Draco, Blaise et Théodore roupillaient sur l'herbe pendant l'heure de pose du midi. Ses deux idiots d'amis n'étaient étrangement pas là et c'est ce qui avait inquiété le blond. Et il avait bien eu raison.

Harry s'était agenouillé près de lui, avait cueillit une pâquerette et s'était mis à débiter le poème le plus nul de la planète. Théodore et Blaise toujours allongés avaient ouvert grand les yeux, se retenant de rire pour pouvoir savourer le moment présent et ne louper aucune rime.

 _«_ _Draco que tu es beau_ _! Quand tu es l_ _à_ _mon c_ _œ_ _ur bat, avec toi jamais je n_ _'_ _ai froid_ _!_

 _Ô_ _Draco tes yeux sont limpides comme de l_ _'_ _eau, si je pouvais, j_ _'_ _y plongerai_ _à_ _jamais_ _!_

 _Tes cheveux fluides comme de la soie font que je m_ _'_ _y noie_ _à_ _chaque fois que j_ _'_ _y mets mes doigts_ _!_

 _Et leur couleur d_ _'_ _é_ _t_ _é_ _ne fait que m_ _'_ _é_ _merveiller, hier encore j_ _'_ _en ai r_ _ê_ _v_ _é…_

 _Accepte donc cette fleur,_

 _Dans tes cheveux elle devrait aller,_

 _Pour faire ton bonheur_ _…_ _»_

Après quoi il y eut le plus gros blanc qui soit et jamais Malfoy n'avait senti son visage lui brûler plus qu'à cet instant horrible. Instant que le survivant choisit comme parfait pour lui glisser la fleur derrière l'oreille. UNE _FLEUR._ DERRIERE L'OREILLE. C'est alors que les deux autres gryffons étaient sortis de nulle part et avaient plaqués Harry au sol. Un placage plutôt bien réussit de la part d'Hermione, elle avait dû réviser.

Ron avait levé la tête vers Draco. Il avait vu la fleur…

-Miooone…on arrive trop tard…Il l'a fait ! Il a récité son horreur !

Hermione regarda à son tour le serpentard qui était trop choqué pour bouger ne serait-ce qu'un orteil. Il restait là, immobile, le visage en feu et sa fleur joliment posée au coin de son visage.

Hermione à ce spectacle pouffa bruyamment.

-Au moins…faut voir le bon côté des choses…la fleur te va bien Malfoy…

Et c'est à ce moment précis que les deux « endormis » explosèrent de rire. Les doux bruits qui sortirent de leurs bouches ramenèrent Draco à la réalité et il retira précipitamment la fleur de ses cheveux. Mais il était trop tard, le mal était fait.

Et c'est donc un Blaise et un Théodore avachis qui riaient avec deux gryffons chevauchant un troisième. Ils étaient tous en plein fou rire pendant qu'Harry regardait un Draco-tomate avec tendresse. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le blond foudroya le brun d'un œil noir. La seule chose qu'il reçut en retour fut un sourire tout mignon.

A cette pensée Draco sourit légèrement.

-Oui…bon j'avoue…c'était peut-être un tout petit peu drôle…

Blaise le regarda tout excité.

-Un peu ?! Mec c'était surement le truc le plus cool de l'année ! T'as filmé ça j'espère ?

Draco souri alors d'autant plus.

-Bien sûr que j'ai filmé Blaisou…tu me prends pour qui ?

Théodore arbora un air sadique.

-pour miss tomate… Non mais sérieux…heureusement qu'il n'y aura pas ta tête dans la vidéo ! Et juste la petite bouille de Potter.

Malfoy tiqua.

-Théo je suis devenu malentendant ou tu as dit : _petite bouille de Potter_ _?_

Le garçon leva les sourcils.

-Tu vas me dire que tu ne le trouvais pas mignon quand il se faisait écraser par les grosses fesses de Granger et qu'il essayait tout de même de te sourire ? Je croyais que tu kiffais les mecs à fossettes en plus ?

-Mon cher Théo…il y a une différence entre _les mecs_ et _Potter_ ! Et non Potter n'est pas mignon ! Point.

-Tu ne dis ça que parce que c'est _Harry_ _Potter_ … Si s'en était un autre tu te le serais déjà tapé…

-N'importe quoi…

Draco se leva et reprit.

-Bon après toutes ces conneries on peut aller en cours ? Ça fera au moins un truc de sérieux dans cette journée de merde…

* * *

-Merlin Harry ! Mais tu te rends compte de la honte que tu t'es tapée ?

-M'en fout.

Hermione soupira. Ça elle avait bien fini par le comprendre.

-Tu es sur que tu assumeras lundi aprèm ? Tout le monde va te le rappeler pendant au moins…

-…Toute ta vie mec ! HAHAHA ! _Jamais_ je n'oublierai ton poème ! C'était trop cool mon gars ! T'inquiètes pas à ton mariage je te ressortirai ça…histoire que la meuf sache avec qui elle se marie hahaha !

-Ron…

-Oui…pardon…humhum…Harry ! Pas bien ! Faut pas faire ça ! Méchant Harry !

Ron fit ensuite mine de le taper avec un livre.

-Ron ! Te fout pas de ma gueule !

Le roux soupira.

-Mione…je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait paniquer ! Ce n'est que la potion ! Laisse-le s'amuser… Après tout… Tout le monde est au courant qu'il a été drogué ! Personne ne va _vraiment_ se foutre de lui !

Hermione papillonna des yeux. Est-ce que Ron venait de faire un résonnement logique qui tenait la route ? Après tout c'est vrai que tout le monde savait que le brun n'était pas dans son état normal. Mais cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'Harry pouvait s'en retrouvé couvert de honte le lundi ! Il pouvait même s'en retrouvé traumatisé ! Hermione soupira. Au pire elle n'avait qu'à laisser Ron faire pour une fois…et si ça merdait elle n'avait qu'à dire que c'était de sa faute !

-Tu n'as peut être pas tort…bon bah…Harry…fait pas trop de conneries ? Pour nous ?

Le brun acquiesça, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Le soir même Harry suivit un autre point de sa liste. Envoyer des petits messages au blond tous les soirs. Il prit donc une petite feuille de parchemin, écrivit un message assez court, lui jeta un sort et laissa Hedwige faire son boulot.

* * *

-Dray ! T'as la chouette de l'empoté qui tape au carreau…

Draco gémis. Pas encore un truc nul…par pitié !

Le grand blond se leva du canapé de la salle commune et alla ouvrir à l'animal, ses deux nigauds d'amis derrière lui. Il détacha le rouleau de sa patte et Hedwige partit. C'est alors que le bout de papier se plia magiquement en un origami. Malfoy avait à présent un petit renard dans sa main. Celui-ci se frotta contre son pouce et se déplia de nouveau. Le message était à présent visible. « Bonne nuit Draco. »

-Bah putain ! Il s'est donné du mal pour rien le mec !

Blaise souriait tout de même, amusé. Théo avait quant à lui une expression étrange colée à la figure.

-C'était…mignon…

-Ce n'ETAIT PAS mignon Théo ! Ce con perds son temps c'est tout ce que c'est !

Draco chiffonna le bout de papier et le jeta par terre.

-Je me casse avant qu'il ne renvoie un truc à la con. A demain !

Le blond partit rejoindre sa chambre de préfet d'une humeur assez contrariée. Il détestait quand Théo parlait du brun comme ça ! Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais ça le mettait à chaque fois en rogne. Et le fait de ne pas savoir le faisait encore plus chier ! Draco alla donc se coucher dans un état de frustration avancé, le visage d'un certain brun au sourire niait flottant dans ses pensées…

* * *

Blaise et Théo restèrent à bouquiner encore une petite demi-heure après quoi Blaise partit le premier dans leur dortoir. Dès qu'il eut quitté la pièce Théo se leva et alla près de la fenêtre. Là, il ramassa le petit papier et le glissa dans sa poche.


	4. Toujours clacher Hagrid

Draco arriva à son cours de soin des créatures magiques d'une humeur noire. Il avait très mais alors _tr_ _è_ _s_ mal dormit la veille. La voix de Théo résonnait dans sa tête… « mignon ». Et ça le faisait chier parce que notre blond avait un peu compris _pourquoi_ ça le faisait chier. C'est parce oui…Théo avait raison. Grrr ! Potter _é_ _tait_ mignon ! Il l'avouait maintenant ! Alors pourquoi ce sentiment ne partait-il toujours pas bordel ?! Théo trouvait Potter mignon. ET ALORS ? Draco soupira. Parfois il aimerait pouvoir poser des questions à son cerveau et qu'il lui réponde...ça rendrait tout tellement si simple…

-Mr. Malfoy ! Surtout ne bougez pas !

C'était le gros lourdaud de service… Le mec au look de clochard qui leur servait de prof. Draco était assis par terre, comme tous les autres élèves de sa classe et de celle des gryffons. Ils étaient censés faire des tapotements au sol pour faire sortir des serpents… Un cours de merde comme d'hab' quoi ! Alors _pourquoi_ le demi géant venait le faire chier _lui_ ?

-Qu'y-a-t-il professeur ?

Draco avait l'air blasé comme jamais.

-SHHHH ! Ne parlez pas trop fort vous risquez de déjouer leur chemin.

Draco évita d'évoquer le fait que rien qu'en respirant le pauvre homme faisait plus de bruit qu'une troupe de chiens hors d'haleine...Il fut trop distrait par le fait que la classe le fixait. Le blond leva alors le nez et vit une infinité de petits serpents multicolores lui tourner autour. Oh putain. Il allait se faire bouffer ouais !

Hagrid ne fit pas du tout attention au regard de détresse du garçon et continua son cours en chuchotant.

-Ces serpents ne sortent que très rarement. Quand ils choisissent une personne ils veulent lui communiquer un message bien précis ! Allons les enfants, dites-moi ce que vous voyez !

Les élèves se rapprochèrent donc doucement d'un Draco qui priait intérieurement le ciel pour que ces reptiles aiment la salade composée. Puis chacun leur tour ils donnaient des significations.

-C'est un cercle…peut être de la chance ?

-Un avenir radieux ? Ça ressemble à un ovale…

-Il y a une pointe en triangle…Une mort proche et douloureuse ?

-Mr. Zabinni un peu de sérieux !

Certains rirent.

-C'est un jolie cœur…

Il y eut un blanc et tout le monde regarda Théo de travers.

-Je ne parle pas de Blaise putain ! C'est un cœur ! La forme !

Tout le monde fixa alors les serpents. Puis en une synchronisation presque belle ils fermèrent tous les yeux en soupirant. Puis dans un bel ensemble ils se tournèrent vers Harry qui était un peu plus loin près d'un arbre. Il avait des petits serpents partout autour de lui. Il sourit, un peu gêné.

-Hehe…

La classe ria alors aux éclats. Malfoy quant à lui était persuadé de faire son tout nouveau numéro de tomate-le-retour.

-Potter…dit leur d'arrêter ! Ce n'est pas _franchement_ agréable !

Malfoy aurait bien voulu lui dire d'aller mettre ses serpents où il pensait mais bon…le gros barbu était là…il risquait de lui enlever des points…

Harry fit la moue puis s'approcha des serpents. Il se mit à leur parler fourche langue. Le silence régnait et tout le monde écoutait les mots magiques qui sortaient de sa bouche.

Draco se sentait un peu étrange. Harry avait l'air…cool. Les animaux l'écoutaient parfaitement. Ils partirent doucement dans un trou non loin de là. Une fois terminé Harry lui servit son sourire habituel…Grrr ! Mignon !

* * *

Draco était tranquillement assis dans un couloir du rez-de-chaussée. Il y venait souvent vu qu'un passage secret menait tout droit à sa chambre de préfet. Il venait de finir sa ronde et lisait tranquillement près d'un tableau représentant un serpent. Bon il n'était pas tout à fait tranquille… Le brun lui avait fait des petits sourires tous mignons toute la journée et en plus il s'était encore ridiculisé aux cours de métamorphose… Draco ne préféra pas y penser. Mais putain de merde ! Il n'y arrivait pas ! En ce moment la tête brune à fossettes était à peu près tout ce qu'il avait en stock ! Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Il ferma rageusement son livre. Le garçon lui pourrissait la vie. Il était PAR-TOUT !

-Hey…Malfoy !

Le blond ouvrit grand les yeux. C'était une blague ?!

-Alors ? Tu as aimé la tasse ?

-A l'origine Potter, c'est une table…et non je ne l'ai pas aimée…maintenant casse-toi !

-Bah pourquoi ? Elle était jolie non ?

-Non Potter ! Une tasse, toute aussi verte qu'elle soit, avec un « H + D » dessus n'est pas _jolie_ !

-Ce sont nos initiales…

-Je sais putain ! Laisse-moi lire tranquille !

-Seulement si tu réponds à mes questions !

Harry s'assit en tailleur en face de Draco et lui sourit. Malfoy rouvrit son livre et essaya de reprendre sa lecture.

-C'est quoi ton animal préféré ? Et ta nourriture préférée ?

Blanc.

-Malfoooy…

Silence.

-Moi c'est les serpents et les coquillettes à la sauce tomate. Mais j'aime aussi le canard…et la purée…et

-OK ! C'est bon ! Le serpent et le poulet ! Content ?!

-Ouaip !

Harry se leva alors et partit. Draco leva un sourcil. Le brun était parti ? Comme ça ? Sans faire une connerie ou un cadeau nul ? Bon…et bien…tant mieux ? Le blond se remit à lire, étrangement déçu. Puis il entendit un petit bruissement de papier. Il leva le nez et vit un petit serpent de papier onduler vers lui. Il sourit et le prit dans sa main. Ce dernier se roula en boulle dans celle-ci puis se déplia.

« Bonne nuit Draco ».

* * *

-Théo… ? C'est quoi _ç_ _a_ ?

Le dit Théo, qui lisait tranquillement dans un canapé moelleux, se retourna et pâlit. Blaise se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte de leur dortoir et tenait une grande enveloppe en main.

-Tu…tu l'as…

-Ouverte ? A ton avis du con ?

Théodore Nott qui avait pour habitude d'être le plus serein du groupe sentit ses mains trembler.

Blaise le regarda un peu de travers.

-A en croire les photos c'est pas du récent en plus…

Théo se cacha dans ses mains.

-Ne lui dit pas… A Draco… Il pèterait un câble…

-Oh et Potter ne pèterait pas un câble lui ? Il y a quand même pas mal de photo de lui aussi tu sais ?

-S'il te plait…

Blaise soupira. Il rejoint son ami sur le canapé.

-Mec…c'est mon pote ! Je ne peux pas juste laisser ça passer comme si de rien…

-Trois kilos de chocolat ?

-Et en plus tu essaies de faire taire en…

-Quatre ?

-Marché conclu.

* * *

-NOTE DE L'AUTEURESSE-

Et voilà ! C'est un peu court et celui d'après le sera aussi :/ Mais celui d'après d'après est bien long...je crois...hihi.

BREF. Merci pour vos reviews hehe ça me fait grave plaisir :D !

Et vu que je suis une grosse moutone je vais vous répondre ici ! (J'ai vu que bcp faisaient comme ça)

BB-initials: Merci beaucoup ! C'est chouette que tu la trouves cool :) bisous à bientôt !

Sieba972: Hehe t'as tout compris c'est à peu près ça (je ne suis pas très originale haha) et ouais pas con ! C'est surement pour ça que ce bougre s'en sort toujours ! Sacré Sévou...

Caliste:Haaaa ! Désolé mais pas de ça dans cette fic :/ Par contre je travaille sur une autre fic' (vu que j'ai terminé celle-ci) et il y aura pas mal de Théo dedans hehe

Alexyae: Qui ne trouve pas ça mignon...Harry est trop choupi ;)

Lorelel Black : Merciii ! Haaa je ne dis rien ! Tu verras bien ;)

Stormtrooper2: Hahaha c'est malheuresement ce qu'il va se passer...Et pour Théo il va falloir lire la suite mouhahaha ! Bonnes vacances en tout cas :)

brigitte26: Ouaip je suis bien d'accord...mais tu vois...Draco est du même avis maintenant ;)

-FIN NOTE AUTEURESSE-


	5. Le parchemin un classique

Hermione Harry et Ron avançaient tristement vers leur salle de cours. Aujourd'hui était le pire jour de la semaine. Ils avaient Histoire de la magie : toute la journée ! Jeudi rimait souvent avec suicide cérébral, même pour Hermione Granger. Le couloir était donc rempli de légumes trop cuits qui attendaient devant une salle que leur professeur arrive.

Celui-ci arriva en avance et invita mollement ses élèves à rentrer. C'était partit pour une journée de folie !

Draco essayait d'écrire ce que le foutu spectre dictait mais rien à faire…c'était nul à chier. Mais alors qu'il allait faire comme la moitié de la classe et dormir sur son bureau il reçut une feuille de parchemin chiffonnée en boulle. Il la déplia. Elle était vierge. C'était quoi cette connerie encore ? Puis des lettres apparurent.

 _«_ _Salut Draco_ _!_ _»_

Ah…ça y est-il comprenait…quelqu'un avait jeté un sort à la page. Quelqu'un, ou plutôt…

 _«_ _Potter_ … »

 _«_ _Oh_ _! Tu ne me dis pas de me casser ou d_ _'_ _aller me faire foutre_ _?_ _»_

 _«_ _Casse-toi et va te faire foutre_ _!_ _Ç_ _a va mieux_ _?_ _»_

 _«_ _Beaucoup mieux. Je commen_ _ç_ _ais_ _à_ _m_ _'_ _inqui_ _é_ _ter_ _…_ _»_

 _«_ _Bon, que veux-tu Potter_ _?_ _»_

 _«_ _Oh rien de bien sp_ _é_ _cial, je me disais qu_ _'_ _on se faisait un peu chier donc voil_ _à_ _quoi_ _…_ _»_

 _«_ _Voil_ _à_ _quoi quoi_ _?_ _»_

 _«_ _Bah rien_ _…_ _je voulais juste te parler._ _»_

Draco soupira. Au pire il n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

 _«_ _Bon de quoi veux-tu parler_ _?_ _»_

 _«_ _Je ne sais pas_ _…_ _»_

 _«_ _Putain_ _! C_ _'_ _est toi qui as commenc_ _é_ _la conversation_ _! Fait un truc au moins_ _!_ _»_

 _«_ _Oui_ _…_ _oui_ _…_ _roh_ _! Pas la peine de s_ _'_ _é_ _nerver Mr. JesuisleplusbeauMalfoy_ _…_ _je cherche_ _…_ _»_

 _«_ _De un, cherche plus vite et de deux_ _: c_ _'_ _est quoi ce surnom de merde s_ _é_ _rieux_ _?!_ _»_

 _«_ _Chuuut_ _! Il est tr_ _è_ _s bien_ _! Bon j_ _'_ _ai trouv_ _é_ _!_ _»_

 _«_ _Quoi_ _?_ _Vas-y Potter_ _…_ _é_ _crit_ _!_ _»_

 _«_ _Tu me trouves beau moi_ _?_ _»_

Draco resta un moment figé à regarder la phrase. C'était une blague ? Il se sentit rougir et regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait que des ronfleurs partout…et une petite bouille souriante. Draco se retourna.

 _«_ _Choisi un autre sujet de conversation_ _…_ _»_

 _«_ _Oh Merlin_ _…_ _»_

 _«_ _Quoi ENCORE_ _?_ _»_

 _«_ _Tu te rends compte que tu viens de me dire que j_ _'_ _é_ _tais beau_ _?_ _»_

 _«_ _Non mais tu es compl_ _è_ _tement con ma parole_ _?! Je t_ _'_ _ai dit de changer de sujet_ _!_ _»_

 _«_ _Oui justement_ _! Si tu me trouvais moche tu me l_ _'_ _aurais dit sans soucis_ _!_ _»_

Touché. Merde ! Se rattraper et vite !

 _«_ _T_ _'_ _es moche Potter._ _»_

 _«_ _Trop tard_ _! Je garde ton ancienne r_ _é_ _ponse_ _à_ _jamais ancr_ _é_ _e dans mon c_ _œ_ _ur_ _!_ _»_

 _«_ _Merlin que tu es chiant_ _! Et niais par-dessus le march_ _é_ _! Bon OUI tu es beau_ _…_ _et alors_ _?_ _»_

 _«_ _Et alors j_ _'_ _ai une chance de t_ _'_ _avoir_ _!_ _»_

 _«_ _Jamais Potter laisse tomber_ _…_ _»_

 _«_ _Ne jamais dire jamais_ _!_ _»_

 _«_ _Tu viens de le faire triple idiot_ _! Deux fois_ _!_ _»_

 _«_ _Ah oui zut_ _…_ _Bon et au moins je suis ton type de mec non_ _?_ _»_

 _«_ _Non pas du tout. Je pr_ _é_ _f_ _è_ _re ceux qui ne sont pas cons comme leurs pieds._ _»_

 _«_ _OH MERLIIIN_ _!_ _»_

 _«_ _Quoi PUTAIN_ _?_ _»_

 _«_ _Tu es GAY_ _?_ _»_

Draco rougit alors à fond. MEEERDE ! LA BOULETTE ! Il avait répondu sans vraiment réfléchir !

 _«_ _On change de sujet_ _?_ _»_

 _«_ _C_ _'_ _EST MORT_ _! Depuis quand_ _?_ _»_

Draco hésita. Bon il était déjà dans la merde après tout…

 _«_ _Je m_ _'_ _en suis rendu compte en quatri_ _è_ _me ann_ _é_ _e_ _…_ _et toi_ _?_ _»_

 _«_ _Il y a quatre jours._ _»_

Et merde.

 _«_ _Tu n_ _'_ _es pas gay Potter._ _»_

 _«_ _Haha je rigolais_ _! Mais non en effet je ne pense pas_ _ê_ _tre gay_ _…_ _je crois que je me fiche un peu du genre en fait._ _»_

Draco haussa un sourcil. Ça devenait intéressant.

 _«_ _Et tu t_ _'_ _en es rendu compte quand_ _?_ _»_

 _«_ _Cinqui_ _è_ _me ann_ _é_ _e._ _»_

 _«_ _A cause de qui_ _?_ _»_

 _«_ _Bah personne justement_ _…_ _Je ne pensais jamais_ _à_ _CA alors que tous mes potes_ _é_ _taient_ _à_ _fond_ _!_ _»_

 _«_ _Tu es asexu_ _é_ _?!_ _»_

 _«_ _Non_ _! Mais je pr_ _é_ _f_ _è_ _re tomber amoureux_ _! Gar_ _ç_ _on ou fille je m_ _'_ _en fiche, voil_ _à_ _tout_ _…_ _»_

 _«_ _Donc tu es bi. Tu n_ _'_ _avais qu_ _'_ _à_ _le dire d_ _è_ _s le d_ _é_ _but au lieu d_ _'_ _en faire tout un fromage._ _»_

 _«_ _C_ _'_ _est toi le fromage._ _»_

 _«_ _Tr_ _è_ _s mature_ _ç_ _a Potter._ _»_

 _«_ _Laisse-tomber, je t_ _'_ _ai vu rire_ _…_ _»_

Draco sourit. Bon il devait avouer parler au brun n'était pas si mal que ça.

C'est alors que la cloche sonna. C'était l'heure du déjeuner.

O

Après avoir bien mangé, Draco s'assit à sa place et presque automatiquement il sortit la feuille enchantée. Merde. Ça y est…il aimait bien ça…Il aimait bien parler à Potter… Après tout c'était divertissant…

O

Le soir comme d'habitude il reçut un animal en papier qui venait lui dire bonne nuit. C'était un petit lion…trop mignon…

Draco alla se coucher un petit sourire aux lèvres. Potter était carrément mignon. En plus ils avaient pas mal parlé aujourd'hui et il fallait avouer que le bougre était même drôle. Et puis il ne se la pétait pas du tout concernant son statut… Draco écrasa son oreiller sur sa tête. En plus il en avait pas mal dit au brun, sur son enfance, sur sa vie, sa relation avec ses parents… Vu qu'Harry lui disait tout en premier il n'était plus gêner pour parler de lui par la suite. Merlin ! Qu'allait-il faire ! Il commençait à apprécier le survivant ! Aaargh ! Il _devait_ le détester et rien de plus ! Le jeune Malfoy soupira. Et pourquoi il le détestait déjà ? Et merde…

-NOTE DE L'AUTEURESSE-

Bon voilààà ! Le prochain est mieux c'est promis ;)

Je passe donc aux petites reviews trop cools que vous m'avez laissé ! :)

Je remercie Caliste, sunakotatji, xXxnarusasuxXx et Draygirl pour vos gentils petits commentaires ! Ça me fait trop plaisir et vous le faites souvent merci ^^

Brigitte26 : Ça ne voulait rien dire vu que c'était Harry qui leur avait demandé de faire un cœur ! C'était juste un joli cœur ;)

Tourrainecelia : Haha Draco était surement en mode : « Putain mais c'est quoi cette horreur bordel ! » Hehe tu verras…la suite arrive !

stormtrooper2 : Je ne vais pas te répondre voyons ! Draco va comprendre de lui-même mouhahaha et si tu veux savoir ça ne va pas tarder…

hakuronchu : Merci beaucoup ! Et oui ils sont trop choupi !

Ellis Ravenwood : J'aime les sourires niais hehe *fait un sourire niais*. Hahaha Draco sous la douche haha ok je note ;) Mais ouais sinon… « Garry » et Draco sont mignons hihi :P

buffyxangel1 : T'inquiètes pas pour Théo…Il ne sera pas trop mal en point à la fin…pas trop ^^

-FIN NOTE AUTEURESSE-


	6. Et voilà je le savais !

Le vendredi se passa étrangement tranquillement. Bien sûr Harry avait dit bonjour à Draco d'un grand sourire et lui en avait servi d'autres tout au long de la journée. Mais dans l'ensemble il ne fit rien de très…ridicule. C'est pourquoi à la fin de la journée, soit vers seize heures, un grand roux et une belle brune s'en inquiétèrent.

-Harry ? Ça va ? T'as l'air bizarre.

-Ouais mec…T'as l'air presque…normal ?

Harry leur sourit alors.

-Je vais bien ! J'ai décidé de retrouver Draco ce soir dans les couloirs !

Ron fit la grimace.

-J'aime pas quand tu l'appelles _Draco_ …

-C'est son prénom tu sais…

-Oui mais ça fait super intime !

Harry se gratta alors la tête un peu gêné.

-Bah on peut dire que maintenant on l'est ? Hier on a pas mal parlé et…

Ron s'arrêta net dans le couloir dans lequel ils marchaient.

-Mec…Tu me fais peur là…

-Bah quoi ?

Hermione intervint. Un peu de son intelligence s'imposait.

-Harry…la potion te fait aimer une personne irrationnellement. Elle ne te pousse pas à _vraiment_ l'apprécier !

-En gros mec si tu commences à bien l'aimer…ce n'est pas la potion…

Harry se tut. Après tout maintenant qu'il connaissait mieux le serpentard il n'avait plus trop de raison de le détester…

Il réfléchit quelques instant, hocha la tête et en vint à un conclusion tout à fait raisonnable :

-M'en fout.

Et il reprit son chemin. Ron le rattrapa en trottinant.

-COMMENT CA ? Tu t'en fous ?!

Harry soupira.

-Il n'est pas comme avant…il a…changé. Il est même plutôt sympa ! Je pense que toutes ses années étaient un peu basées sur un malentendu.

Ils avaient repris leur chemin et arrivaient dans leurs dortoirs.

-Un malentendu ? UN MALENTENDU ? Dis-moi que c'est MOI qui ai malentendu là ! Tu te fous de ma gueule Harry ? _Sandwich_ _D_ _é_ _licieux_.

Le tableau pivota et ils allèrent s'avachir dans des canapés de la salle commune.

-Bon j'avoue…au début c'était un petit con pas fini. Mais maintenant on est grand ! On a changé non ?

-Ouais mais… _Malfoy_ ?

Hermione revint de son dortoir avec un bouquin.

-Harry Ron n'a pas tort. Ce mec est super vicieux ! On ne sait jamais ce qu'il manigance donc ne lui fait pas _trop_ confiance…

* * *

Draco lisait devant le tableau du serpent. Il était environ une heure du matin mais il s'en fichait pas mal ! Demain c'était le week-end et il ferait la grâce mat' ! Il était tout content et attendait patiemment que le message d'Harry arrive. Parce que même si le brun avait fait profil bas aujourd'hui il était évident qu'il n'allait pas couper à la tradition du petit bout de papier. Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco entendit en effet un bruissement à sa droite il tourna la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec une paire de lunettes rondes.

-AAARGHmmmfff !

Harry venait de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche.

-Chuuut… Tu vas faire rappliquer Russard !

C'est donc en chuchotant que la conversation continua.

-Merlin Potter mais t'es pas bien ?! Tu voulais que je meurs ou quoi ?

-Loin de moi cette affreuse idée voyons ! Tu fais quoi ?

Harry lui souriait tranquillement.

-A ton avis abruti ? Je fais un mini-golf ?

Il y eut un silence. Draco reprit.

-Et…comment t'as fait…pour venir comme ça…je ne t'ai même pas vu…

Harry hésita. Bon après tout ce n'est pas comme si il pouvait la lui voler…

-Tu promets de ne le dire à personne ?

Draco ferma son livre. Un secret ! Chouette !

-Promis !

Devant l'air curieux du serpent Harry sortit la cape de son sac à dos.

Draco fut déçus.

-Un _drap_ ? Potter ça n'explique rien du tout ! Si tu t'étais ramené avec un vieux drap miteux sur la tête je t'aurais vu !

Harry sourit alors mystérieusement puis d'un geste souple il la mit sur lui.

Il put alors admirer une expression que Draco n'arborait que très rarement. Soit une bouche largement ouverte. Celle-ci se transforma peu à peu en un énorme sourire.

-Putain Potter ! Tu as une cape d'invisibilité ! Pas étonnant que tu fasses autant de conneries tout le temps ! Putain c'est OOOUF !

Puis le blond se mit à tourner sur lui-même.

-T'es où Potter ?

Harry n'en put plus et sortit de sa cachette. Draco le regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Merlin ! C'est le truc le plus cool de l'année ! Refais-le !

\- Tu ne veux pas plutôt l'essayer ?

Le blond afficha une expression plus qu'étonnée mais ravie.

-Tu veux bien ? Je pourrais te la voler tu sais ?

Harry sourit. Il lui jeta la cape que le blond attrapa maladroitement.

-Essaye pour voir !

La bouche de Malfoy se fendit alors en un sourire sadique. Il enfila la cape et partit discrètement…à moins de cinq mètres d'Harry.

Harry, quant à lui, se retourna, prit tranquillement sa carte des maraudeurs, chuchota la formule puis reteint l'endroit où était le blond. Il la rangea ensuite et marcha en direction du blond. Il attrapa le bout de tissu et le démasqua. Draco avait un sourcil levé.

-Méfaits accomplis ? C'est quoi ces conneries Potter ? Tu fais de la magie noire ?

-Ça c'est un autre secret que je te dirai peut être un autre jour !

Draco sourit légèrement.

-T'es très mystérieux pour un gryffon Potter…

-Hum…pour répondre à ça correctement je dois _encore_ révéler un secret !

-Meow !

Les deux garçons se regardèrent alors, les yeux ronds, ils se retournèrent et virent Miss. Teigne au bout du couloir. Draco réagit alors au quart de tour. Il prit la cape des mains d'Harry et les recouvrit tous deux avec. Et sans plus attendre il entraîna le garçon vers le tableau au serpent, lui caressa la tête et se recula pour le laisser pivoter.

-Qui va là ?

Draco attrapa la main du brun et le tira à sa suite dans la brèche. Le tableau se referma alors aussitôt.

Harry dévala les escaliers avec le blond un peu perdu. Il arriva dans une chambre. Elle avait l'air déjà habitée…il y avait même des livres de cours et un cartable…Merlin ! Le cerveau d'Harry se mit enfin en route… C'était la chambre de Malfoy !

-Yes ! On l'a eu !

Draco se retourna vers Harry, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Puis vu l'air gêné qu'il affichait, Draco comprit. Oups. Il venait de faire entrer Potter dans sa chambre…à une heure et demie du matin.

-C'est sympa chez toi !

Draco se grata l'arrière de la tête un peu mal à l'aise.

-Euh…merci…

Harry se balada un peu puis commença à enlever sa cravate. Puis ses chaussures.

-Euh…Tu fous quoi là Potter ?

Le brun lui lança un regard très serpentardesque.

-Voyons Malfoy ! Je ne vais pas dormir avec mes chaussures !

Draco se mit à rougir.

-Tu ne vas pas dormir ici _du_ _tout_ !

-Hum…je crois que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix en fait.

Harry lui montra sa cape.

-Je peux revenir n'importe quand dans la nuit maintenant que je connais ton passage secret !

Le blond chercha un moyen de le contredire…mais non. Le brun avait raison.

-Merde…

Il soupira et reprit.

-Bon… Je dors à gauche !

Harry fit un sourire triomphant. Puis il avala difficilement sa salive. Il allait dormir avec Draco Malfoy… Il jeta un coup d'œil au grand blond qui était à présent en caleçon et qui se glissait sous la couette.

-Arrête de me mater Potter et couche toi ! Plus vite on dormira, plus vite on sera tous les deux sortis de cette chambre ! Surtout toi !

Harry se déshabilla en deux-deux et rejoignit le blond. Celui-ci secoua sa baguette et la lumière s'éteignit.

-Bonne nuit Potter…

-Bonne nuit Draco…

* * *

Cinq minutes passèrent à peine que déjà :

-Potter…

-Hmm ?

-Ar…arrête !

De son bras, Harry le serra un peu plus contre lui et embrassa de nouveau sa nuque.

-Pas envi.

Draco soupira. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Parce qu'au fond…il ne voulait pas qu'il arrête. C'était super agréable et…et excitant ! Voilà ! Il l'avait dit ! Bordel ! Le brun l'excitait à fond !

-Draco…

Le blond rougit. Il se sentit se réchauffer…un peu trop.

-…que tu es beau, quand tu es là mon cœur bat, avec toi je n'ai jamais froid.

Le jeune serpent explosa de rire puis se cala un peu plus contre le brun.

-J'avais oublié ton _merveilleux_ poème Potter…

- _Comment_ l'oublier ?

-Ah ! Parce que tu savais qu'il était nul ?

-Ouais…Luna m'a dit qu'il était à chier mais qu'il était parfait !

Draco leva un sourcil. Puis il sourit.

-Elle n'a peut-être pas eu tort…

-Ah ha ! Alors tu l'as bien aimé !

-C'était…mignon…

Draco reçu un baiser dans le creux de l'oreille.

-C'est toi le mignon !

Harry était fou de joie. Le blond se laissait faire. Harry pouvait l'embrasser de tout son soul. Le brun reprit alors son activité à présent favorite. Il caressait le torse de son ancien ennemi qui lui tournait le dos et continuait de lui embrasser le cou et la nuque avec passion. Mais soudain le blond se retourna pour lui faire face.

-Tu bandes Potter.

Harry descendit sa main de son torse et la mis sur l'entrejambe de Draco qui soupira lourdement.

-Toi aussi Malfoy.

Et sans savoir trop qui avait initié le mouvement ils se retrouvèrent à s'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Draco se retrouva sur Harry à se frotter contre lui. Merlin ! Le survivant n'avait jamais été autant excité de toute sa vie ! Sa Némésis avait le front collé au sien et l'embrassait ou haletait contre sa bouche. Draco se releva alors et entreprit d'enlever leurs caleçons. Il reprit ensuite sa position entre les jambes du brun, l'embrassant langoureusement au passage.

-Harry…

Le blond n'en pouvait plus. Il adorait ça. C'était tout simplement incroyable. Harry avait un bras autour de son cou et gémissait sous lui pendant qu'il les masturbait. Il répétait doucement son prénom et le regardait droit dans les yeux. C'était étrange mais génial à la fois.

-Draco je vais…

Les gémissements se firent plus puissants encore. Ils s'embrassèrent puis jouirent presque simultanément.

-NOTE DE L'AUTEURESSE-

Salut les enfants ! (Vu ce que vous venez de lire je n'espère pas que vous soyez des enfants haha)

Je suis un peu en retard désolé ! Mais j'ai repris les cours et du coup j'ai tendance à oublier ^^

Bref réponses à vos petites reviews !

Ellis Ravenwood : Humm…la complication ne sera pas si compliquée au final ^^ ne t'attends pas à un dénouement de fou (c'est moi après tout et mes fics sont assez simples :/) En tout cas merciii ! C'est cool que t'adores J ! Gros bisous et à bientooot !

Brigitte26 : ouais je kiff trop les origamis du coup j'en ai casé ici ^^ en tout cas merci pour ta reviews :D Bisous

Himechu95670 : t'inquiètes pour le retour à la normale ! Ce ne sera pas trop trop douloureux…enfin…ça dépends pour qui mouhahaha ! a bientôt ;)

Stormtrooper2 : Ne t'attends pas à un truc de fou pour l'étape après potion ^^ (je ne fais jamais rien de bien farfelu dans mes fics !) en tout cas merci pour ta review chouettos !

Hakuronhu : merci à toi pour ta review ! :D hahaha je vois que le côté chou te plais ;) c'est coolos ! Et dans ce chapitre tu as pu voir qu'il lui plais BEAUCOUP ! haha bref ! A bientooot !

Bobette : Merciii ! C'est cool que tu aime J désolé pour le retard btw ! ^^

Caliste : Tu as ta réponse ;) (Enfin…si on parle bien de qui est en bas ou en haut pendant l'acte ! Celui qui est au dessus dans ce chapitre le reste !) J'espère que ça te plaira même si tu préfère dans l'autre sens ! Bisooous

xXxnarusasuxXx : haha le petit mignon choupinou harry x) Ouais et là c'est bon dans ce chapitre il a un peu fait « fuck it all ! il est trop mignon je craque bordel ! »

buffyxangel1 : il craque de façon nulle à ce que tu as pu lire :P c'est en mode « meeerde il est trop mignon ! Et beau ! et…et merde ! »

Emma Atchoum : Hahahaha pour Théo tu verras ça plus tard :P ! Et merciii ^^ par contre là ça devient bien moins chou haha c'est plus : on balance nous fringues et puis tant pis !

Lorelei Black : Ne dis riiien ! haha (même si bon j'avoue c'est un peu nul…je n'ai pas bcp d'imagination…) mais enfin bref ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite avec Théo !


	7. Cliché le chemin de Traverse

Harry se réveilla doucement. On lui caressait les cheveux. C'était chouette. Il était contre quelque chose de chaud. C'était agréable. Puis soudainement tout lui revient. Oh Merlin ! Il avait…il avait limite _couch_ _é_ avec Draco Malfoy ! Si Ron apprenait ça…il ferait de l'hyperventilation ! Ou mourait instantanément…au choix.

-Réveillé Potter ?

Harry rougit. Draco n'avait pas arrêté ses caresses. En plus il avait une superbe vue sur son torse…

-Hmmm…

Le brun reçut un baisé sur son front.

-Tu peux rester encore un peu, on a le temps…

Harry décida alors de porter un peu ses couilles. Il se rapprocha du blond et passa un bras autour de sa taille et une jambe entre les siennes.

Ce fut au tour de Draco de rougir. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait putain ? A laisser Potter lui faire des câlins ? Et déjà qu'est-ce qu'il foutait à lui en faire ?! Il sera un peu plus le brun contre lui et sentit son propre cœur s'accélérer. Merde ! C'était trop bien pour qu'il arrête… Arrêter était bien la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire… Draco ferma les yeux. Et puis merde !

* * *

Les deux garçons prirent le passage secret pour sortir de la chambre sans être vus. Avant que l'un d'eux n'aille rejoindre leur salle commune ils se regardèrent un peu gêné.

-Bon bah… A bientôt ?

-Ouais ! A un de ces quatre !

Harry tourna les talons mais une main l'arrêta net. Il était dos à Draco et celui-ci l'enlaça. Harry sentit le blond lui embrasser le cou.

-Je serai dans le parc du chemin de Traverse à quinze heures.

Après quoi il le lâcha, le dépassa et partit sans même se retourner. Harry se sentait presque essoufflé tellement son cœur battait fort. La potion allait le tuer ! Il se ressaisit puis réalisa. Il avait rendez-vous avec Malfoy putain !

* * *

-TU AS QUOI ?

Harry soupira.

-J'ai un rendez-vous avec Malfoy à quinze heure…désolé…

Ron se laissa tomber mollement dans un canapé de velours rouge.

-Mione…dis-moi que je rêve ! C'est un cauchemar pas vrai ?! Harry ne vient pas tout juste de nous laisser en plan pour _Malfoy_ ?!

-Harry…Tu es sûr de toi ? Ça pourrait être un piège !

-Mec vous n'êtes quand même pas devenu _amis_ ?

Harry rougit alors furieusement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quel point le niveau _ami_ avait largement été dépassé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches Harry…

Hermione le regardait, les yeux plissés. Merde !

-Ri…rien !

-Ne me ment pas !

-Je ne te mens pas !

-Mec tu es rouge comme si j'avais essayé de bronzé… Tu mens…

Harry gémis longuement.

-Je ne peux pas vous diiire…

Hermione soupira.

-ça veut dire que c'est grave n'est-ce pas ? Tu as fait une connerie pas possible ?

-C'était pas une connerie ! Je ne regrette rien du tout.

-Oui et bien on verra ce que tu en penseras lundi !

* * *

Harry s'assit sur le banc où se trouvait un grand blond.

-Tu es en retard Potter…

-De cinq minutes ! Pour moi c'est limite si je suis en avance !

Draco sourit. Il ferma son livre et le rangea dans son sac à dos.

-Bon nous n'avons qu'une heure ! Après quoi Blaise et Théo vont débarquer. En plus si on est ensemble plus d'une heure ça risque de faire suspect.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Ils étaient sortis du parc et commençaient à marcher sur les dalles du chemin.

-C'est déjà bizarre tout court non ? Une heure ou pas…

Draco lui sourit discrètement.

-On peut faire croire que tu m'as suivit et que je n'arrivais pas à te semer !

Le visage du brun s'illumina.

-C'est parfait ça comme excuse !

-Merci, tout ce que je fais l'est souvent…

* * *

Harry n'en revenait pas. C'était l'heure du dîner et il mangeait distraitement sa purée. Il avait passé une super journée. Une super soirée la veille, un super réveil et une super après-midi. Ils avaient fait des tours dans leurs boutiques préférées. Harry avait fait une petite visite guidée des rayons Weasley à Draco, où ils en sont sortis avec des crampes abdominales. Après quoi ils sont allés commenter les vitrines de nombreux magasins. Ça avait été court mais chouette. Après tout une heure ça passe vite, surtout quand on commence par le magasin de farce et attrapes ! Harry sourit bêtement. En plus il avait bien vu que le serpentard avait flaché sur un truc en passant devant une vitrine. Il soupira. Il entendait la petite voix d'Hermione au fond de sa tête qui lui disait de ne pas faire de conneries…mais bon…c'était juste un petit bracelet de rien u tout… Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tout allait redevenir comme avant quand la potion prendra fin ! Après tout le blond était vraiment sympa ! Peut-être que sans ils pourraient au moins rester amis.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry se convint de faire ce qu'il voulait et d'emmerder le reste du monde, le tout en se foutant de la purée un peu partout sur son pantalon.

-Blaise… On annule le truc du journal.

-QUOI ? Mais pourquoi ?!

-On s'en fout de pourquoi ! On annule !

-Mais mec ça aurait été super drôôôleuh !

-J'ai dit non putain ! Ce sont mes photos ! Je les récupère ce soir d'ailleurs…

-Mais Dray…

-Pas de mais bordel ! Tu me les rends ce soir un point c'est tout !

-NOTE DE CETTE SALOPE D'AUTEURESSE-

Hello ! Je suis super méga désolée ! J'ai eu quelques soucis mais maintenant c'est bon je vous donne comme promis la fin de cette fic !

Merci à toutes vos super reviews elles me font toutes beaucoup rire :P Même celle qui puait la jalousie et la puérilité à dix kilomètres (non parce que bon, agresser quelqu'un par review c'est une peu triste, il faut se calmer les nichons je ne veux pas devenir auteur)

Bref la fin est écrite et je suis encore vivante donc voilà vous aurez le prochain chapitre après demain (en espérant que vous me lisez toujours snif)


	8. Une promesse ?

-NOTE DE L'AUTEURESSE-

Je vous en donne deux d'un coup pour me rattraper ^^ (comme je suis cool, et chouette, et jolie aussi...humhum)

-FIN NOTE DE L'AUTEURESSE-

Draco se réveilla doucement. Il ouvrit les yeux et son regard se posa sur un charmant brun qui dormait près de lui. Il sourit. Il avait dû rentrer pendant qu'il dormait et s'était glissé dans le lit sans faire de bruit. C'était…mignon. Le brun avait juste voulu dormir à ses côté. Sérieusement comment ne pas trouver ça adorable ? Et c'est tout sourire qu'il se rendormit.

* * *

*TOC ! TOC ! TOC !*

-DRAYYY ! Mec, t'es mort ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Il est midi et demie !

Silence.

-DRAYYYYEEEUUUH !

Draco grimaça. Il vit Harry s'aplatir un coussin sur la tête. Réveil de merde.

-BLAISE TA GUEULE !

-Seulement si tu dis à la connasse de ton tableau de me laisser entrer !

 _-Malotru_ _!_

-Nan casse toi.

-What ? Mais laisse-moi rentrer putain ! C'est bon là c'est quoi le problème ? Tu me laisses toujours rentrer normalement !

Aucune réponse.

-DRAYYY !

-CASSE-TOI BORDEL T'ES CHIANT !

-C'est bon t'as rien à me cacher de toute façon !

Silence.

-Youhooo ! Ya quelqu'un ?

Les neurones de Blaise se réveillèrent enfin.

-Oh putain… Mec y a vraiment quelqu'un ? T'as ramené quelqu'un ? Dans _ta_ chambre ?

Draco soupira et regarda Harry d'un air désolé. Celui-ci lui répondit par un sourire un peu endormi.

-Oh putain je n'y crois pas… Mec tu ne laisses jamais _personne_ rentrer à part moi !

Là Malfoy rougit.

-Blaise sérieux la ferme…

-Oh ! Mais c'est qu'il a le droit de savoir le petit chanceux ! Je m'adresse à toi bel inconnu ! Tu es le premier être humain à être rentré dans l'antre du loup !

-Mec t'es même pas drôle…

Harry pourtant affichait un grand sourire. Premièrement parce que Blaise avait surement l'air d'un malade à beugler contre un des tableaux du sous-sol, et deuxièmement parce que ça lui faisait quand même pas mal plaisir d'apprendre que le blond n'acceptait que lui et Blaise dans son chez lui.

-Bon… On va manger avec Théo ! Je vous laisse tranquille les amoureux !

Là c'était le mot de trop. Les _amoureux_ ?! Jamais les deux garçons n'avaient parlés d'une quelconque forme de relation. Tous deux évitèrent le sujet.

-Pfiou ! Il est enfin partit !

Draco attrapa le brun et le cola tout contre lui.

-Moi je le trouvais amusant.

-Non Potter…Blaise n'était pas amusant, il nous a pourri notre réveil…

-OH PUTAAAIIIIN ! NAAAAAN ! MEC T'ES SERIEUUUX ?

Draco ouvrit grand les yeux et se releva en position assise. Il se précipita sur la porte et l'ouvrit.

-TU L'AS FAIT AVEC MFFFMMmmfm… !

Draco avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche juste attend.

-Un seul mot à _qui_ _que_ _ce_ _soit_ Blaise et je diffuse tes photos…tu sais _les_ photos…

Le blond avait l'air froid et très sérieux.

-C'est bon c'est bon…rah ! Mais c'est un truc de _malade_ quand même !... Je peux le voir ?

-NAN !

Et là-dessus le blond lui claqua le tableau au nez.

-Putain ! Fait chier ce mec !

-C'est quand même ton meilleur pote…

-Oui mais là il fait chier ! La belette ne t'as jamais fait chier ? _Jamais_ ? Le connaissant ça m'a l'air difficile…

Harry ne répondit rien et ouvrit grand les bras. Le blond se blottit dans ceux-ci et ils restèrent là jusqu'à ce que la faim les force à se lever. Soit une demi-heure après…

* * *

-On a le droit d'être là Potter ?

-Non. Mais ils ne diront rien ! Ce sont mes potes !

Draco se mit à rire.

-Quoi ?

-Il n'y a qu'un malade comme toi qui serait potes avec des elfes !

-Non je suis sûr qu'il y en a plein d'autres ! Pas vrai les gars ?

 _-Non Mr. Potter, personne ne nous aime_ _à part vous Mr. Potter_ _…_

Harry se grata maladroitement la tête alors que Malfoy riait aux éclats.

-Bon…bah bref… Tu veux manger du poulet ?

* * *

Le soir de ce sympathique dimanche nos deux héros prenaient un bain tranquilou. Harry était gentiment assis sur les genoux du blond et ils s'embrassaient. Draco avait les mains sur les hanches du garçon et l'autre avait les bras négligemment posés sur ses épaules.

-Tu sens bon Potter…

-C'est ton savon…

-Justement…pour une fois, tu sens bon.

-Connard.

Harry l'embrassa de nouveau. Puis ils se laissèrent emporter peu à peu par le désir. Ils faisaient les préliminaires. Mais Harry en voulait plus. Il en voulait carrément plus. Bordel ! Il voulait ce con de blond que pour lui !

-J'ai tellement envie de toi…

Draco le regarda tendrement et l'embrassa.

-Pas avec la potion…après…

Harry fut légèrement étonné. Le blond voulait continuer…après la potion ? Après tout il était vrai que Draco n'était sous l'influence de rien du tout…

-Ok.

Draco le regardait de façon étrange.

-Promis ?

Harry sourit.

-Promis…abrutit.

* * *

Le lendemain matin quand Draco ouvrit les yeux il n'y avait plus personne dans son lit. Harry était déjà parti rejoindre la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuné. Draco n'avait pas faim et avait une de ces flemmes…si bien qu'il décida de le louper. Il soupira et s'étira. Il fallait qu'il se lève et qu'il se prépare. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. What ?! Il alluma soudainement la lumière. Merlin ! Le con !

A son poignet se trouvait un petit serpent fin en argent. Il se cacha le visage de ses deux mains et sourit bêtement. Le con…

-NOTE ENCORE-

Le prochain chapitre est à propos du fameux lundi ;)


	9. Et meeerde

C'était un cauchemar. Un putain de cauchemar. Pourtant il voyait bien. Oh merlin. Des photos mouvantes avaient été distribuées. C'était une grande page recto verso qui ressemblait à une page de journal. Il y avait des photos de lui et des légendes, des textes même.

Comme titre :"Le Survivant gay et poufsoufle à souhait !". Déjà c'était horrible. Un poufsouffle ? Pouaaah quoi !

Puis en énorme sur la page il se vit, les yeux rouges, le regard intensément fixé vers la personne qui lisait. L'image bougeait et il se voyait répéter :"Je t'aime Draco" en boucle. Le dos de la feuille était rempli d'images de lui souriant à Malfoy, de son hibou apportant des messages le soir, le saluant et pire encore : Il y avait le fameux poème écrit noir sur blanc.

Bref. Il était foutu.

C'était l'heure du petit déjeuné et la grande salle était pratiquement pleine. Il y avait beaucoup de rires. Harry savait qu'il était toujours sous l'emprise de la potion mais il avait mal. C'était atroce. Il plia la feuille maudite de la glissa dans sa poche. Comment Draco avait-il pu lui faire un truc pareille ?! A moins que ce ne soit pas lui ? Harry soupira. Les photos avaient été filmées du point de vue du blond, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

-Harry...ce n'est pas si grave tu sais...tout le monde sait que c'est la potion...

-je...je sais Mione...

Le brun le sentait il était sur le point de fondre en larmes mais il continua de manger comme si de rien n'était.

Après manger il partit avec Ron et Hermione en direction de la maudite salle de potion. La classe se remplit. Les serpentards répétaient des _je_ _t'aime_ incessants pendant que les gryffons souriaient juste, amusés. Draco, quant à lui, était pas mal pommé. Pourquoi tout le monde se disait des mots d'amour ?

Rogue entra enfin. Il déposa ses affaires puis agita sa baguette et des ingrédients s'inscrirent au tableau.

-ouvrez votre manuel page 57. Réalisez cette potion en silence. Ce sera noté.

Harry se mit à la tâche. Il suivait le manuel par automatisme. Il se concentrait sur ça pour ne pas avoir à lever le nez et se trouver face à un blond à la con. Un blond que lui chuchoterait surement un « crétin » bien senti. Harry sentit ses yeux se mouiller. Mais il continua.

Le cours se terminait dans une heure et il avait presque finit. Il n'avait plus qu'à laisser reposer et la potion allait devenir orange pale.

-il ne reste plus que quinze minutes avant la fin de votre potion. Je ramasserais les fioles à la fin du cours. Nous allons faire de la théorie pour les quarante-cinq minutes qui restent.

La classe soupira. La théorie c'était souvent nulle. A chier.

Le quart d'heure passa. Harry était fier du résultat. Orange pale pile poil. Rogue s'en aperçut.

-je vois que s'enticher de son pire ennemis aura au moins servit a quelque chose. Votre première vraie potion Mr Potter.

Harry serra les mâchoires. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Surtout ne pas y penser.

-je donne un point à gryffondor.

La classe se mit à rire. Harry comprenait très bien que Rogue l'humiliait. Un point. Tout ça, un point. Son amour pour Malfoy ne valait rien et tout le monde s'en foutait. Voilà ce que ça voulait dire. Un point.

Harry ne dit rien. Il savait que s'il disait quoique ce soit il allait chialer. Il l'appréciait encore ce con.

-bon et bien au moins dites à vos camarades quel effet ça vous a fait. Peut-être ne feront-ils pas la même erreur que vous ?

Harry sourit méchamment. L'effet ?

Il leva un regard mouillé vers son professeur. Ce dernier en fut légèrement déstabilisé mais n'en dit rien.

-l'effet que ça m'a fait ?

Sa voix tremblait, rauque.

-...c'était la première fois que je ressentais un sentiment pareil professeur. Si je devais le décrire je dirais que la potion nous rends plus libre et nous rend peut être plus fou. On croit que tout va bien tant que l'autre nous regarde et nous parle. Mais ça c'est quand tout va bien. Quand on s'attache à un connard c'est plus trop la même histoire.

Harry essuya rageusement les larmes qui s'apprêtaient à couler. Il se leva et fit face à son professeur.

-la prochaine fois que vous voulez un cobaye je vous conseille Malfoy. Ce serait intéressant de voir ce que fait une telle potion sur un mec qui n'a pas de cœur... Peut-être deviendra-t-il aimable ? Poli ? Ou peut être juste un peu humain qui sait ?

Harry sentit la haine bouillir en lui. Il sortit le journal et le déplia sous les yeux de tous.

-"Le survivant gay et poufsouffle à souhait !"

Il regarda Rogue dans les yeux. Fou de rage.

-votre putain de potion a des effets incroyables ! Elle vous rend pédé et vous fait changer de maison ! Ça vous va _ç_ _a_ ? Comme effet ?

Harry roula le papier en boule et le jeta rageusement aux pieds de Draco.

-tu peux te le foutre là où je pense ton journal de merde Malfoy.

Et pour la première fois de la matinée il croisa le regard du blond. Il était étrange. Il ne saurait dire quoi. Mais sur le moment Harry ne répondait plus de rien.

-chers camarades je tiens à rajouter un dernier effet ! La potion rends pédé oui ! Mais pas que celui qui la boit ! Il rend gay la victime qui se laisse embrasser comme une chienne le soir dans sa chambre de préfet...

Harry prit son sac et sourit à tout le monde.

-sur ceux les amis je vous souhaite une _merveilleuse_ fin de cour !

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas plus qu'énervé et la claqua en sortant.

* * *

Quand le brun eut quitté la salle il se passa deux choses bien distinctes. De une il y eut un bruit sourd et de deux Draco ramassa la feuille de papier, la défroissa et la lu rapidement. Le calme régnait. Tout le monde sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, comme le calme avant la tempête. Si bien que personne, ni même Hermione, ne fit attention au pauvre Ron évanoui sur son livre de potion.

Draco se retourna lentement vers ses amis. Puis d'une voix glaciale et horriblement calme il leur demanda.

-Lequel de vous deux ?

Les deux garçons étaient figés sur leurs sièges.

-J'ai dit… _lequel_ ?

Il avait bien articulé le dernier mot. Blaise prit courageusement la parole.

-Mec je suis désolé… J'ai montré les photos à Théo il y a deux jours…je ne savais pas que…enfin…

Théo le coupa.

-C'est moi…

Draco le regarda un instant puis hocha la tête en silence, les lèvres pincées.

-Bien.

Puis il s'adressa à son parrain.

-Vous pouvez reprendre Severus.

Le reste du cours se passa dans un calme plat, tout le monde se demandant de quelle façon Théodore Nott allait mourir. Certains avaient même commencé des paris.

-NOTES DE L'AUTEURESSE-

Voilà les bichons, j'espère que ça vous plait *rit de façon démoniaque en foutant des miettes de sandwich au thon partout*

stormtrooper2 : Tu auras ta réponse très bientôt ! (dans le prochain chapitre en fait hehe)

hakuronchu : Merci pour ce petit commentaire trop mignon :) ! Ça va être de plus en plus comme ça (je veux dire que l'histoire avance plus vite, le dénouement approche !)

Lorelei Black : Oups pour le mignon (ce chapitre ne l'est pas trop ^^) et merciii à bientôt !

Taqasim : hehe merci merci *sourit comme une niaise*. Et pour ce qui est du dénouement c'est dans les deux prochain chapitre mouhaha

Guest : Lundi c'est le prochain chapitre ! ;)

Minimiste : Merci beaucoup ! :))

Xunaly : Bon...j'avoue j'ai un peu exagéré (hehe) je disais juste que donner des conseils (même négatifs) sans être une grosse vilaine c'est mieux (le coup de la jalousie c'est moi quand je pars un peu en vrille dans ma tête, déso haha). Et t'inquiètes il y a du vrai dans ce que tu as dis ;) mais la prochaine fois faut se calmer les tits et y aller molo haha

brigitte26 : Je sais que je le dis souvent mais...j'aime trooop les trucs mignons haha bref merciii

lisbeth dead : Alors ce lundi ? Un peu moins mignon non ? (ajoute à cette phrase une pointe de sadisme hehe). Et merci aussi !

Gwenael : Merci beaucoup ! :)


	10. Plus de potion

Harry était bien là. Il n'y avait personne pour l'ennuyer, personne pour lui rappeler à quel point il avait merdé. Juste la gentille Pompom.

-Mr. Potter il va falloir y aller ! Je vous ai déjà examiné avant l'heure du déjeuner et vous n'avez rien bon sang !

Bon…pas si gentille que ça…

-Mais je vous jure que la potion n'est pas partie !

L'infirmière soupira.

-Vous pouvez rester jusqu'à demain matin… Mais après oust !

Harry fit une moue toute triste.

-Haaa non mon garçon ! Pas de ça avec moi ! Déjà que je vous garde alors que vous allez bien…

-Vous êtes sûre ? Je veux dire _vraiment_ sûre ?

La femme regarda Harry pendant quelques instants puis s'assis sur le bord de son lit.

-Si je vous disais quelque chose…qui vous feriez changer d'avis mais…qui ne vous plairait pas…vous partiriez demain matin ?

Harry la regarda de travers. Merde. La bougresse savait quelque chose… Il prit une grande inspiration.

-Allez-y.

-La potion était déjà presque totalement évacuée de votre système il y a deux jours. Maintenant il ne reste RIEN. Nada ! Et les effets de cette potion sont stricte Mr. Potter. Elle imite le sentiment amoureux mais c'est tout. La peine de cœur n'en fait pas parti…

Harry avala bruyamment. Il y a deux jours ? Deux jours ?! Ce n'était pas le lendemain de _la_ nuit par hasard ? Alors ça voulait dire que…quand il était revenu…et hier soir…

-Mais…mais Rogue a dit que…que ça devait durer sept jours…

-Le _professeur_ Rogue ! Et bien sûr qu'il a dit ça…c'était une estimation ! La potion réagit différemment en fonction du gabarit de la personne ! Je pensais qu'on vous apprenait au moins ça en cours de potion de nos jours…

Harry évita de préciser qu'il n'avait très certainement tout simplement pas écouté en cours et resta silencieux.

-Bon alors ? Vous partez ?

Harry leva un pauvre regard vers elle.

-Je…je peux rester pour toujours ?

* * *

-Hermione ?

-Oh Harry ! Tu es là ? Tu as dîné ici au final !

-Ouais…qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Bah…Ron s'était évanoui après que tu sois partit !

Harry rougit.

-Roh ! La petite nature… J'ai juste dis qu'on s'était embrassé ! Je n'ai même pas parlé des prélis !

*BOOM*

-Oh non ! Pas encore !

Hermione se précipita auprès du roux qui était derrière des rideaux blancs.

Il y eut un silence.

-Euh… Mione… ?

-Oui ?

-ça ne te dérange pas toi ? Pour ce que j'ai fait…avec Malfoy ?

La jeune fille lui sourit.

-C'est peut-être pas le con qu'on pensait qu'il était… Donc non.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule Mione ?! T'as pas vu le journal ou quoi ?!

-Ah oui c'est vrai ! Tu n'es pas au courant ! Tu es parti juste avant… C'était Théodore Nott pas Malfoy…pour le journal.

-Gné ?

Hermione soupira.

-Ils ont dû prévoir le coup et Malfoy a dû annuler Harry. C'est le seul moyen d'expliquer son comportement et le fait que les photos soient de lui. Et aussi le fait que ses amis les aient !

-Son…comportement ?

-Oh oui… Il a _tr_ _è_ _s_ mal réagit quand tu as quitté la salle ! Pour te dire… Le pari « Théo meurt étranglé contre les dalles froides du château » s'élève déjà à trente gallions !

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux. Mais alors… Il avait plus ridiculisé le blond que l'inverse ! Meeerde !

* * *

Il était presque l'heure du couvre-feu. Harry avait un peu peur de mourir quand il verrait Draco. Après tout le brun avait quand même annoncé à toute l'école qu'il était gay… Misère ! Quel con !

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

-Il me faut un lit pour ce soir ! Ou je ne survivrai pas la nuit !

-Théodore ?

-Oh tiens ! Salut Potter ! Dray te cherche partout !

-Je lui présenterai mes excuses demain… Par contre toi…

Le brun se leva de son lit, menaçant…Bon, il était en boxer donc pas trop trop menaçant mais tout de même pas mal fâché ! Il s'approcha du garçon qui recula jusqu'à ce que son dos soit contre le mur.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois Potter… La vérité c'est que…Je t'apprécie et je voudrais que toi et m...

Il y eut des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Il reprit soudainement.

-Désolé ! Pas le temps pour les explications !

Il attrapa le brun par la taille le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit de nouveau brusquement et Draco entra.

* * *

-NOTE DE L'AUTEURESSE-

Hehe encore un petit suspense sinon c'est pas drôle :P

Réponses à vos merveilleuses reviews (qui je l'avoue me font rire toute seule comme un naze)

Mamzellexd5 : oh ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça ^^ le prochain chapitre risque de te plaire ;)

Emma Atchoum : C'est plus dans les chapitres précédant ! Avec enveloppe tout ça (ouaip c loin exprès pour que ça vous mette sur les fesse hehe)

Minimiste : T'inquiètes pas ! J'ai été élevée avec des disney du coup toutes mes histoires finissent à peu près bien :) (tout est ds le à peu près mouhaha)

Stormtrooper2 : En gros les profs ne sont pas au courant ! Les élèves font ça en douce ils ne veulent pas de soucis (et je vois bien Dumby être d'accord parce qu'il sait comment tout ça va se terminer hehe). Oh et Severus regrette à mort ! Mais on verra ça en détails ds le dernier chap ;)

Elise94: Ah mais non Faut pas pleurer haha ! (je suis si sadique que ça ^^) et bon bah derien de t'avoir rendu si triste hahaha :P

brigitte26 : Désolééé ! J'avoue j'abuse un peu... pour ma défense cette histoire vient d'un délire avec des potes haha (on est tous des serpents sauf une de nos potes du coup on lui met la misère hehe) Mais je te promets de faire une fic où les poufsouffles sont cools (en fait c déjà en cours dc facile à pomettre haha) bref a bientooot

Hakuronchu : chuuuut Trelawney ! haha tu vas bien rire en lisant la fin de cette fic du coup (tu vas être là :"ha bah voilà je l'avais bien dis, ah mais ça aussi, et puis ça encore" hehe)

Guest : Maintenant tu dois un peu comprendre comment ça va se passer ^^ (ce n'est très original je l'avoue mais bon moi j'aime bien la simplicité ^^)

Lisbeth dead : Waouh ! Trooop sympatoche ton message ! :D haha contente que ça te plaise ^^ mais le dénouement est assez simple (j'espère qu'il ne te décevra pas vu qu'il est moins explosif que le chapitre d'avant :/) bref merciii :))

Taqasim : hahaha "juste fourrer la langue dans la bouche de Draco" que c'est fin et poétique haha j'aime j'aime (à réutiliser peut être). Et Sevsev va prendre pr son tarif t'inquiètes, faut juste attendre le dernier chapitre ;)

Tourrainecela : Oh mais no worries hehe tu le sauras ds le prochain chapitre mouhaha

Matsuyama : Yes ! Moi aussi j'aime bien quand Harry s'énerve hehe il fait sorti son côté serpentard ! Et Draco, bah c'est Draco quoi :P toujours dans le style ;) merci !

77Hildegard : :D merciii ! La fin approche en tout cas ! Le dénouement est pour le prochain chapitre et il y a des bonus après (mes histoires ont souvent des bonus ^^)

MElY-MeLo : haha j'adore le suspense ! Et puis que veux tu je suis une serpentarde hehe le dénouement est dans le prochaiiin !

Guest : Oh ne te fais pas de bile ! Dans mes histoires c'est assez bisounours et arc-en-ciel :P


	11. Le malade

Ah…Poudlard ! Poudlard et ses pelouses magnifiques ! Son lac tranquille sous cette nuit étoilée et ses couloirs déserts et mystérieux. Tout semblait parfaitement serin. Tout à part une petite pièce du château que l'on appelait l'infirmerie. Ouaip…là-bas, c'était pas mal le bordel…

* * *

-Mon Dieu Mr. Potter ! Faites quelque chooose !

-Aaaarghhhjevaismourir !

-Ne bougez pas ou je le BUTE !

Tout s'était passé très vite. Draco Malfoy avait vu Théodore Nott souiller les jolies lèvres d'Harry Potter et avait perdu les pédales. Il avait attrapé le salaud par le col de la chemise et l'avait projeté contre le mur de dalles froides. Après quoi l'infirmière était enfin arrivée. Draco avait pointé sa baguette d'une main sur la pauvre femme pour qu'elle n'intervienne pas. De l'autre il avait emprisonné le cou de son ami.

Harry regardait la scène comme s'il assistait à une comédie étrange. Pompom criait des « oh doux Merlin ! » hystériques, Draco respirait super fort, et Théo…faisait des bruits d'agonie avancée.

-Potter ce n'était pas moi. C'était ce petit con ! Je te jure ! Regarde je porte même ton bracelet ! Et…et puis dans les photos il n'y a que celles du début et…

Il soupira.

-Et… Tu me plais…vraiment...

Puis il réalisa et agrippa le cou de son ami un plus fort.

-Attend...pourquoi vous vous embrassiez...?!

Harry sourit.

-Ton pote s'est jeté sur moi...et T'inquiètes Hermione m'a dit que c'était Théo tout à l'heure… Et…toi aussi…tu me plais.

-Même…même sans la potion ?

-Elle ne faisait déjà presque plus effet il y a deux jours…

Le blond ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Mais…alors…

-ALORS THÉODORE VA MOURIR BON DIEU !

Malfoy lâcha son ami en un « _oups_ » très peu compatissant et laissa l'infirmière s'occuper de la ranimation.

Pendant qu'elle jetait quelques sorts au pauvre garçon, Harry et Malfoy papotaient assis sur un lit voisin.

-Putain…tu m'as tellement fait flippé ce matin…je ne comprenais rien ! C'est quand t'as sorti le journal que j'ai fait le lien haha.

Draco se gratta la tête mal à l'aise.

-Au fait Potter…j'espère que tu as une maison de vacances…

-…Pourquoi ?

-On va dire que les nouvelles vont vite chez les Malfoys !

Harry fronçait les sourcils. Puis son cerveau s'activa.

-Tu veux dire… ?

-Ouais…ils n'ont pas trop apprécié la nouvelle…

Harry couvrit son visage de ses mains, affreusement gêné.

-Mon Dieu… Je suis désolé… T'avais rien fais en plus…

-Je te pardonne à deux conditions…

Harry écarta un peu ses doigts, curieux.

-Je veux que tu fasses mes devoirs écrits de DCFM.

Harry hocha vivement la tête.

-Et la deuxième… Que tu m'embrasses…du con !

Harry explosa de rire et l'embrassa tout sourire.

-PARFAIT !

Les deux tourtereaux tournèrent la tête. C'était Théodore.

-Je noterai le dialogue ! Il est parfait ! Tout est parfait !

Harry intervint, inquiet.

-Mme Pomfresh… Vous êtes sûre qu'il va mieux ?

L'infirmière répondit sincèrement.

-Je ne sais pas…peut être que son cerveau a mal été oxygéné…

Théodore fit un geste de la main qui voulait clairement dire qu'ils avaient tout faux.

-Je le savais depuis le début ! Depuis le début que vous finiriez ensemble hahaha ! Je l'avais bien dit ! Blaise ne voulais pas me croire quand il a découvert les photos ! Mais je l'avais bien dit !

-Les…photos ?

-Eh bien oui, je m'appuie sur des preuves.

Harry regarda Draco l'air de dire « What the fuck ?! ». Draco haussa les épaules une expression perplexe au visage. Mais Théodore continua tout excité. Comme s'il ne venait pas de presque mourir il y a de cela cinq minutes.

-C'était évident ! Vous êtes les parfaits opposés mais en même temps tellement identiques ! Vous défendez vos valeurs, votre famille, vos amis. Vous êtes fan de quidditch et vous avez même le même poste ! Vous avez les mêmes goûts pour beaucoup de choses et en même temps vous avez des caractères bien distincts ! Qui se complètent en quelque sorte… Harry est plus démonstratif en ce qui concerne ses expressions et sentiments, il est impulsif mais timide et bêtement courageux. Alors que toi Dray tu es assez froid et tu essaie de réfléchir, de prévoir tout avant d'agir ! Tu es courageux mais tu le fais discrètement et pour ton intérêt en premier. Et…et vous êtes même physiquement parfaits ensemble ! Comment l'expliquer…C'est _chimique_ ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de vous toucher, de vous voir, de vous chercher… Vous inventez même toutes sortes d'excuses pour le faire ! Vous vous plaisiez depuis le début ! DEPUIS LE DÉBUT !

C'est alors qu'apparut un blanc intersidérale.

Même madame Pomfresh avait l'air inquiet. Harry et Draco avaient un peu l'air mort à l'intérieur… Puis enfin Harry dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait très fort.

-Le _malaaade_ …

Draco secoua un peu sa tête.

-Je ne vais pas dire ça deux fois, mais là je suis d'accord avec Potter ! Et puis je ne comprends pas...Si tu voulais qu'on finisse ensemble, pourquoi publier le journal et l'embrasser ?

-Pour que tu te rendes compte en te disputant avec lui qu'il te manque ! Et je l'ai embrasser pour te rendre jaloux pour pas que tu te dises que ce n'est que de l'amitié. Parfait non ?

Harry ricana.

-Ouais à part ma tête en gros plan et le fait qu'on se voyait déjà avec Malfoy.

Théo le regarda sidéré.

-Quoi ?!

-Bah ouais...genre il y a trois jours un truc comme ça.

Théo papillonna des yeux puis s'assit sur un lit.

-Oh mon Dieu...

-Théo c'est pas très gra...

-OH MON DIEU ! Mais alors j'ai faillit tout faire foirer ?!

-Oui mais...

-Putaiiin ! Le cooon !

Il se massait les tempes les yeux fermés.

Draco souffla, parce que bon c'était bien gentil de faire la diva mais là il avait d'autres elfes à fouetter...et puis la diva c'était lui bordel !

Il se leva.

-Bon le plus important c'est qu'au moins t'as compris que t'étais pas finit... Au fait Potter, met des fringues… Tu ne dors pas ici ce soir.

Harry sourit en coin et obéit aux ordres Malfoyens. Quand il eut finit ils se dirigèrent vers la porte.

-Une dernière chose…

C'était Théo.

-… Vous êtes ensemble maintenant ?

Draco ne laissa même pas le temps à Harry de même réfléchir à une quelconque réponse.

-Oui ! Et t'as pas intérêt à refaire tes conneries !

Théo leur répondit par un grand sourire.

*BOOM*

-Oh non…

* * *

-NOTE DE L'AUTEURESSE-

Hello les petits gens ! Donc voilà c'est la fin de la fic ! J'espère que ça ne vous déçois pas trop...

Mouhahahaha je décooonne hehe il y a encore deux ou trois chapitres :) bref j'espère quand même que vous n'êtes pas déçues mais comme je le dis pour toutes mes fics ce que j'écris est très très simple et les fins ne sont pas complexes à mort haha donc revirement de situation oui mais pas de rerevirement ;) (un c'est déjà assez et puis j'ai deux autres fic à la traine là ! haha)

Bref Merci pour vos revieeews ! C'est trop chouettes vous êtes A-DO-RABLES :D ! (Désolé j'ai pas trop le temps de vous répondres un par un comme d'hab' :/ je suis en plein exam !)

gros kiss et à la prochaine j'espère !


	12. ouiiii trop cooool

Harry et Draco évitaient de se montrer trop ensemble. Après tout, tout le monde était déjà au courant mais de là à être démonstratif ? Très peu leur genre. On les voyait parfois sur le chemin de traverse à acheter des bricoles ou à boire une bière au beurre, ou encore dans des couloirs sombres après les heures de rondes des préfets...et même pendant, on pouvait voir un jeune Malfoy parler _tout_ _seul_. Plus ils se voyaient et plus ils se plaisaient. Si bien qu'un beau jour…

* * *

-Hey Draco…

-Hum ? Je lis Potter…

Les deux garçons étaient dans une des pelouses de Poudlard. Draco lisait adossé à un arbre et Harry utilisait ses cuisses comme coussin pour se prélasser à ne rien faire.

-On va rester ensemble…pendant un moment et tout ?

Le blond leva le nez de son livre et, par la même occasion, en fit de même avec l'un de ses sourcils.

-J'espère bien Potter…

Le ton du blond se fit froid.

-…A moins que tu n'aies trouvé quelqu'un de mieux ?

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux.

-NON ! Non non ! Je voulais dire…enfin pour être sur…parce que…je t'aime bien ! Enfin…

Il était rouge comme pas deux.

-…Je crois que je t'aime tout court…en fait et…enfin voilà quoi…

Harry voulu voir la réaction de son copain mais il reçut un lire ouvert sur le nez.

-Putain Potter. Tu sais que t'as le romantisme d'un bulot cuit ?

Harry souleva le livre et tomba sur un Malfoy plus rouge que jamais qui passait une main dans ses jolis cheveux blonds.

-Alors toi aussi ?

Draco agrippa son livre des mains du brun et fit mine de reprendre sa lecture.

-Heho…et toi ?

Il n'eut pour unique réponse que le chant d'un criquet.

Harry arbora un sourire très serpentardesque et laissa bien deux minutes s'écouler avant d'ajouter :

-Au fait…ton bouquin est à l'envers…

* * *

-Mais Dracooo ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Pense à nos enfants !

-Nous n'avons pas d'enfants Potter alors arrête tes conneries !

-S'il te plaît…ne pars pas…

-Je pars SI JE VEUX ! C'est ma vie putain !

Le grand blond ouvrit la porte et la ferma en la claquant. Mais le jeune Potter était tenace ! Il rouvrit la porte et lui attrapa désespérément le bras.

-Tu ne peux pas me faire ça… S'il te plaît…

Draco dégagea son bras brusquement.

-Au revoir Potter.

Et il transplana.

Harry resta un moment à regarder devant lui, les yeux dans le vague.

Il rentra alors chez lui tout tristement. Il s'affala sur le canapé. Leur maison avait l'air tellement vide…

Il décida alors d'appeler Ron pour lui annoncer l'horrible nouvelle.

-Hummmf…Harry…Tu sais quelle heure il est ?

Ron avait une voix toute ensommeillée.

-Désolé mec…je sais qu'il est sept heures mais…

Il soupira.

-…Draco est parti.

-QUOI ?! Tu veux dire…il…

-Oui…il est allé à son entretient pour remplacer Rogue. Non mais tu imagines ?! Moi ? Fiancé avec Rogue-biss ? C'est la honte putain ! Dean et Seamus ne vont pas arrêter de se foutre de notre gueule à la prochaine réunion des anciens !

Ron soupira.

-Bonne nuit mon pote.

Et il raccrocha.

-NOTE DE L'AUTEURESSE-

Hello les enfants ! Juste un petit chapitre comme ça vu que je suis un peu bourré hehe je me suis dis booon okeeeey on leur donne un petit bout en rentrant haha mais il y a encore deux autres chapitres après ! Bref enjoyez les gens bisouuuus


	13. papou

-Hey papou… ?

Aucune réponse.

-Papouuu !

-Je t'ai déjà dit que ce surnom était stupide…C'est père. Pèèèreuh. Et puis il vient d'où ?

-C'est tes cheveux ils sont tout doux…on peut te faire des papous.

Draco pinça les lèvres. Son fils était un putain d'illettré. _Papouilles_ ce n'était pas si compliqué non ?

-Papou il rentre quand papa ?

Draco soupira.

-Je ne sais pas…arrête de poser tant de questions…

Draco se remit à sa lecture.

-Papouuu ?

- _quoi_ ?

-Je peux avoir un câlin-tournis ?

Draco hésita quelques instants puis posa son livre sur la table basse du salon. Il regarda vite-fait autour de lui. Harry n'était toujours pas rentré après tout…

Son fils tendait ses petits bras vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et le blond leva les yeux au ciel. Draco se leva tout de même de son fauteuil, prit le garçon dans ses bras puis se releva. Il le serra ensuite fort contre lui et se mit à tourner sur lui-même. Le petit se mit à rire à gorge déployée, serrant son père contre lui. Draco sentit sa bouche se fendre malgré lui en un sourire. Ils se mirent alors à tourner un peu partout dans le salon et furent tellement pris dans leur jeu qu'ils n'entendirent pas Harry rentrer. Ce dernier haussa les sourcils, posa son sac dans l'entrée et regarda la scène adossé à l'encadrement de la porte.

-Ouiii ! HAHAHA ! Ouiii ! Hehe ! Coucou papa ! Ouiii ! Ahaha...Oh bah non…c'est déjà fini ?

Draco s'était figé. Il regarda timidement vers la porte puis rougit.

-Ça s'amuse à ce que je vois…

-OUAIS !

-NON !

Les deux avaient répondu simultanément.

Harry reprit son sac et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Avant de passer par la porte il ajouta quand même.

-Au fait…j'ai filmé.

Puis il partit faire à manger.

-NOTE DE L'AUTEURESSE-

Hello les petits gens ! C'est un peu court mais je fais souvent des petits chapitres comme ça quand la fin est proche (eeeet oui plus qu'un chapitre et voilà, ou deux je ne sais pas hehe). Bref le prochain est plutôt long en tout cas ;) bisous et je reponds à vos reviews trop cools après mes exams (genre dans le prochain chapitre quoi !)

A BIENTOOOOT !


	14. Ron

-Vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Harry regarda Draco dans les yeux. Ce dernier lui souriait comme jamais. Le blond se pencha sur Harry et l'embrassa tendrement.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement suivit. Les invités s'étaient tous levés.

* * *

-Félicitation !

-Bravo ! Vous êtes beaux les garçons !

-Magnifique votre mariage !

-Encore bravo !

Après l'échange des bagues ils mangeaient à présent tous. De longues tables avaient été reliées pour former un immense U dont les mariés étaient le centre. Certains invités, souvent les plus proches, avaient fait des discours.

C'était mignon, parfois drôle, parfois un peu catastrophique…Hagrid s'était embrouillé dans ses feuilles et les avaient lues dans le désordre…Ce fut alors le tour tant attendu de Ron et Hermione. Harry sourit et Hermione commença.

-Harry… Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, toi, Ron et moi, je pensais que tu étais un garçon un peu bizarre. Tu faisais toujours les premières choses qui te passaient par la tête et souvent c'était à la fois courageux…et vraiment stupide. Et surtout… _surtout_ , tu ne pouvais pas supporter les remarques de ton ennemi juré. Draco Malfoy. Aujourd'hui…et bien…tu n'as pas beaucoup-voir pas du tout changé !

Rire général.

-…Tu es toujours têtu, stupidement courageux et les remarques de Draco te mettent encore dans tous tes états. Mais au moins, maintenant que tu es à lui, il ne te fracassera plus la tête contre les murs de Poudlard…Un Malfoy prend soin de ce qui lui appartient après tout !

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Ron prit alors la parole.

-Hermione en a dit pas mal et a pas mal raison aussi…comme d'habitude…

Les anciens de Poudlard rirent légèrement.

-...Je dois avouer que c'est bizarre de te voir là avec Malfoy. Tu te souviens de la fois où tu as mis du colorant rose dans son champoing ?

Draco regarda Harry outré. Ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire désolé sous les rires de tous.

-Hehe…je voulais au moins qu'il sache ça… Bref. Tout ça pour dire que Malfoy n'est plus le même. Avant, pour faire court et poli, c'était un sale mec.

Draco se grata le front avec son majeur. Harry lui donna un coup de coude.

-Alors que maintenant Draco je dois dire que tu es beau !

Draco leva un sourcil et Harry fronça du nez. Venant de Ron ça ne faisait pas du tout naturel…

-Et puis quand tu es là…mon cœur bat…

Harry ouvrit alors grand les yeux. OH LE CON ! Draco lui sourit alors de toutes ses dents. Il savait bien qu'il y avait un peu de serpentard chez les Weasley !

Ron fit alors apparaitre d'un coup de baguette un hologramme et tous les invités purent voir un Harry Potter d'il y a dix ans de cela, débiter le fameux poème !

 _«_ _…avec toi jamais je n'ai froid !_

 _Ô_ _Draco tes yeux sont limpides comme de l'eau, si je pouvais, j'y plongerai_ _à_ _jamais !_

 _Tes cheveux fluides comme de la soie font que je m'y noie_ _à_ _chaque fois que j'y mets mes doigts !_

 _Et leur couleur d'_ _é_ _t_ _é_ _ne fait que m'_ _é_ _merveiller, hier encore j'en ai r_ _ê_ _v_ _é…_

 _Accepte donc cette fleur,_

 _Dans tes cheveux elle devrait aller,_

 _Pour faire ton bonheur…_ _»_

Il y eut alors un blanc presque religieux puis la grande tablée explosa de rire. Harry mourait de honte dans son pauvre siège et essayait de se faire tout petit. Mais alors que le film aurait dû se terminer par un majestueux placage au sol…il continua.

 _-Au moins…faut voir le bon c_ _ô_ _t_ _é_ _des choses…la fleur te va bien Malfoy…_

Et, au plus grand déplaisir du blond, un second film vint s'ajouter. On voyait Draco Malfoy, une fleur dans les cheveux, rouge comme un joli coquelicot !

Une voix s'éleva alors dans l'assemblée.

-Je ne te l'avais pas dit Dray ? J'ai filmé…

C'était Théo…

* * *

C'était l'heure des photos. Harry, Draco et leur fils posaient avec de nombreuses personnes. Le photographe leur laissait faire un peu ce qu'ils voulaient mais le petit, qui avait tout de même un bien grandi, demanda.

-Je peux me mettre allongé dans les bras de papa et de papou ? Ça ferait cool.

Le photographe acquiesça. Mais alors qu'il s'installait, Molly fit sa curieuse.

-Pourquoi papou mon garçon ? C'est étrange non ?

-Bah…c'est papa qui m'avait dit de le faire il y a longtemps et maintenant je me suis habitué…

Le flash partit et ce fut surement la meilleure photo mouvante du mariage. On voyait Draco lâcher son fils et Harry qui le rattrapait par les chevilles, le tout devant le regard horrifié de Molly Weasley. Draco s'était ensuite jeté sur son désormais mari et lui avait coincé la tête sous le bras pour la lui frotter rageusement. Mais étrangement les trois riaient aux éclats. Le tableau était plutôt sympathique…

* * *

Rogue était assis dans son coin à siroter son punch. Comment ? Non mais comment il avait pu se foirer à ce point ? Ca existait une malchance pareille ? D'abord la mère, après le fils… Pourtant il avait tout prévu ! Où se positionner en classe, que dire pour attirer son attention…TOUT ! Mais non ! Comme d'habitude il fallait qu'un triple idiot égoïste et méchant lui prenne sa proie ! Mais de là à ce qu'ils se _marient_ ?! Merlin ! Maintenant il avait un Potter dans sa famille ! Bien sûr qu'il en voulait un mais pas de cette façon bordel !

Pfff… Il ferait mieux de partir…

Rogue vida son verre cul sec puis sourit. Ils allaient voir…Il allait quitter le mariage ! Ah ça oui…mais en beauté !

* * *

Il était quatre heures de l'après-midi. La fête se déroulait tranquillement. Il y avait de la musique sympathique…ou pathétique, en fonction de si vous vous appelez Harry Potter ou Draco Malfoy…

Tout allait parfaitement bien lorsque tout à coup Hagrid hurla.

-Nous avons tous été empoisonnés !

Il y eut un silence sombre et même les musiciens arrêtèrent de jouer.

-Il y avait un mot dans le fond des bassines de punch !

Harry s'avança et le questionna, inquiet.

-Que dit le mot ?

-« Je vous ai empoisonné. Que vous soyez un vampire ou pas ça n'a pas d'importance…j'ai enlevé la patte de grenouille… »

* * *

-NOTE DE L'AUTEURESSE-

Voilà voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Le prochain c'est le dernier ! Et après pouf une nouvelle fic ! (Si c'est pas beau la vie ?)

Bref dans le dernier chapitre je réponds à vos reviews pour suuur !

Gros kiss les enfants et à la prochaine pour une fin bien niaise comme je les aime (je dois avouer que je voulais finir sur ce chapitre mais bon, ça manque de nuit de noce non ;) ? )


End file.
